Der Beginn eines neuen Lebens
by leandra4
Summary: Was bringt Christin dazu von Raoul wegzulaufen und zu erik zurückzukehren? Lest doch einfach mal rein. rnPlease r&rrnDas neue Kap ist online!
1. Flucht

Achtung: Habe mir die Figuren und andere Inhalte nur geliehen. Gehört alles Webber, Kay oder Leroux.

_**Der Beginn eines neuen Lebens**_

_**Prolog:**_

_**Ich dachte immer das ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe! Doch jetzt überkommen mich Zweifel ob es wirklich richtig war was ich getan habe. Oder kann man sich so sehr in einem Menschen täuschen? Auch wenn man glaubt diesen zu kennen? War mein ganzes bisheriges Leben eine Illusion? Oder kann ich aus dieser noch entfliehen?**_

Kapitel 1: Flucht 

Ich rannte als ob der Teufel selbst hinter mir her wäre. Und wahrscheinlich ist er auch hinter mir her. In Gestalt meines Ehemannes. Vor ca. eineinhalb Jahren wurde aus Christine Daee eine Vicomteesse deChagny. Und ich war auch noch so naiv das ich mir keine großen Gedanken über meine weitere Zukunft gemacht habe. Ich dachte das das der richtige Weg für mich sei. Doch dann kam alles anders.

Vor einem Jahr lebte in der Oper eine sagenumwobene Gestalt: Dunkel gekleidet, mit einer weißen Maske die seine rechte Gesichtshälfte verbergen sollte. Der Operngeist wie ihn alle nannten. Ich kenne seinen richtigen Namen: Erik. Er hat es damals doch wirklich geschafft, dass sich das ganze Opernhaus vor ihm fürchtete, und auch heute hat sich noch nichts daran geändert. Viele Geschichten und noch mehr Gerüchte waren über den Operngeist im Umlauf. Manche waren wahr, andere nicht. Auch ich habe diese Gestalt gefürchtet- aber nicht als unheimlichen Geist wie die anderen. Er stellte sich mir als Engel der Musik vor, den mir mein Vater nach seinem Tode schicken wollte. Doch mit der Zeit kam ich hinter sein Geheimnis. Er war ein Mensch wie jeder andere – Ein Genie auf vielen Gebieten, doch von Geburt an war sein Gesicht entstellt.

Ich erinnere mich noch daran als wäre es gestern gewesen als ich ihm heimlich die Maske vom Gesicht genommen habe. Damals glaubte ich er würde mich auf der Stelle umbringen. Aber er tat es nicht. Jetzt weiß ich auch warum. Er liebte mich – das hat er mir oft gesagt und noch öfter gezeigt. Doch habe ich einen anderen geliebt. Zumindestens dachte ich das damals. Doch dieser war gerade im begriff durchzudrehen.

Es fing damit an, dass ich Raoul sagte das ich schwanger sei. Was er nicht wusste ist das er nicht der Vater des Kindes war. Denn das war Erik. Es war eine Nacht gewesen. Eine Einzige. Einige Wochen vor unserer Hochzeit. Als ich merkte das ich schwanger war, dachte ich zuerst daran es Raoul zu verheimlichen aber ich entschied mich dagegen. Als unsere Tochter dann schließlich zwei Monate zu früh zur Welt kam, nach Meinung meines Mannes, im der Arzt aber dann sagte das das Kind auf keinen Fall zu früh geboren wurde schien er sich selbst einen Reim daraus zu machen. Und das bekam ich zu spüren. Er beobachtete mich auf Schritt und Tritt und gab mir oft genug zu verstehen, dass er sich nicht damit abfinden könnte, dass ich ihn betrogen hatte. Doch nun war es zu spät etwas daran zu ändern. Und im nachhinein betrachtet, bereute ich die Geschehnisse von damals nicht einmal. Und die Geschichte sollte nun auch eine Wende einschlagen. Denn ich hatte mir lange Gedanken gemacht und mich schließlich entschieden.

Heute Abend entschied ich mich dafür zu fliehen. Er war betrunken nach Hause gekommen und wollte seinen Zorn wieder einmal an mir auslassen. Wie so oft in der letzten Zeit. Doch zum Glück hatte er dem Alkohol so stark zugesprochen das er nicht einmal mehr die Treppe hochgehen konnte. Als er im Wohnzimmer einschlief , lief ich weg. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Das ich einen - wie mir damals schien - großen Fehler gemacht hatte war mir ja selbst bewusst, doch dachte ich das es mir Raoul verzeihen konnte. Er hat mir immer versprochen, dass er zu mir halten würde. Egal was passieren würde. Doch das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Um meinen Hals lag eine Kette mit einem goldenen Ring daran. Er passt mir nicht, denn er gehörte eigentlich Erik. Er gab in mir bei unserer letzten Begegnung mit den Worten: _Wenn du mich brauchst, wird der Ring dir den Weg zu mir öffnen. _Und ich könnte mir denken wie. Die Nacht war stürmisch und es zog ein Schneesturm herauf- was typisch für die Jahreszeit war.

Vor mir tauchte aus der dunklen Nacht die Pariser Oper auf. Den Ort den mir Raoul verboten hat zu betreten. Dabei wusste er ganz genau wie sehr ich an der Oper hänge, fast mein ganzes Leben habe ich dort verbracht. Angefangen als Balletttänzerin im Corps de Ballet um mit der Hilfe meines Engels zum gefeierten Opernstar zu werden. Nun war ich zurück.. Was mich erwartet kann ich nur vermuten.

Mit letzter Energie schlich ich mich zum Hintereingang, dort in einer Mauernische war immer ein Schlüssel versteckt, mit dem sich die Tür im Notfall öffnen lies. Und die Tür lies sich immer noch leicht öffnen. Lautlos schwang sie auf. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich weiter. Auch wenn es schon nach Mitternacht war, war die Oper doch nie ganz verlassen. Die Zeit schien endlos dahinzuziehen, bis die Tür meiner alten Garderobe vor mir auftauchte. Die Tür war verschlossen. Da ich aber zu dieser einen Schlüssel in meinem Besitz hatte – für den Fall, dass ich meine Karriere fortsetzen wollte, stellte auch das kein allzu großes Problem dar.

Die Einrichtung wurde seit meinem Abschied nicht verändert. Alls war an seinem Platz wie ich es verlassen hatte. So auch der große Wandspiegel. Hier gab Erik sich zum ersten Mal zu erkennen, und kurz darauf entführte er mich durch den Spiegel in sein unterirdisches Reich. Vorsichtig berührte ich die glatte, auf Hochglanz polierte Spiegelfläche. Es ist ein versteckter Mechanismus, der die Tür öffnet. Da ich den Ring bei mir trug folgte ich einfach einer Eingebung, und legte den Ring auf den geschnitzten Rahmen. Nach einigen Versuchen fand ich tatsächlich eine Stelle die genau zu dem schmalen Goldreif zu passen schien. Es war ein helles KLACK zu hören, und der Spiegel glitt ein wenig zur Seite. Ich schob den Spalt so weit auf das ich hindurchschlüpfen konnte. Dahinter begann der geheimnisvolle Gang, der mich zu ihm führen sollte. Zumindestens hoffte ich darauf. Seit unserem letzten Abschied vor meiner Hochzeit hatte ich nichts mehr von meinem Operngeist gehört. Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Durch meine Überstürzte Flucht und die eisige Kälte war ich am Ende meiner Kräfte angelangt und sank ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Tief unter der Oper, abgeschirmt von den Blicken anderer, saß Erik wieder einmal an seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte mehrere Häuserskizzen vor sich liegen, die er eingehend betrachtete. Jules hatte sie ihm geschickt. Doch an den Entwürfen war nichts auszusetzen. Er hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.

Plötzlich zerriss eine Glocke die Stille. Mit einem kurzen Fluch riss sich Erik von seiner Arbeit los und stand auf. Die Glocken hatte er an allen Eingängen angebracht, die zu seinem Haus am Unterirdischen See führen. Sie dienten ihm als eine Art Alarmanlage. Doch anscheinend gab es auf dieser eine Störung. Die Glocken sollten ja nur anschlagen, wenn irgendjemand die Türen öffnet. Auf diese Weise war er informiert wenn sich jemand zutritt verschaffen wollte. Doch diese hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu läuten. So wie es aussah, hatte irgendjemand den Eingang geöffnet, oder irgendetwas war an der dämlichen Leitung kaputt. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig als nachzusehen was da vor sich geht.

Er zog sich seine Jacke und seinen Umhang an, setzte seinen Hut auf und griff nach seinem Stock mit dem Totenkopf. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg. Unterwegs machte er sich Gedanken darüber wer im Falle eines Falles die Tür geöffnet haben könnte. Außer ihm selbst und seinem alten Freund Nadir hatte nur noch eine Person einen Schlüssel in ihrem Besitz. -Christine. Aber sie war ja jetzt verheiratet. Er hatte sie schweren Herzens gehen lassen. Und an ihre Rückkehr glaubte er nicht. Raoul würde es sicher niemals zulassen das sie zu ihm zurückging. Er selbst würde es ihr auf jeden Fall verbieten so wie jeder andere vernünftige Mensch auch.

Langsam kam er aus der Puste. _Ich werde langsam zu alt für so was!_ dachte sich Erik als er die letzten Stufen emporstieg. Vor ihm lag nun der lange Gang, der mit Fackeln gesäumt war. Er führte zu Christines Garderobe, dem Ort an dem er sich ihr zum ersten mal offenbart hatte. Unweigerlich stiegen die Erinnerungen wieder in ihm hoch. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit die jetzt so unwirklich wirkte als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Damals hatte er sich nur als ihr Engel der Muse vorgestellt. Sie wurde zu seiner Schülerin und ein gefeierter Star. Und durch diesen Eingang hatte er sie zum ersten Mal in sein unterirdisches Reich gelockt. Und danach kam sie von Zeit zu Zeit von sich aus zu ihm zurück. - Und es war der letzte Eingang den er noch nicht überprüft hatte. _Wahrscheinlich ist die dämliche Glocke doch kaputt!_ Dachte er so bei sich. Er bog um die letzte Ecke des Ganges- und glaubte seinen Augen nicht. Was er da sah war sicher nur eine Illusion. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag die ohnmächtige Christine. Und der Alarm funktioniert doch richtig- der Spiegel war nicht ganz zugeschoben worden. Er näherte sich ihr vorsichtig, als sei sie eine Illusion die gleich verschwinden würde. Doch sie war immer noch da. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Vorsichtig hab er sie auf und brachte sie in seine Wohnung am See.


	2. Wiedersehen und Geständnisse

_**Kapitel 2: Wiedersehen und Geständnisse**_

Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir. Geweckt wurde ich durch leise Musik. Ich wagte nicht meine Augen zu öffnen. Aus Angst das ich mich wieder auf dem Anwesen meines Mannes befinden würde. Doch diese Melodie kam mir dennoch bekannt vor, aber keine Ahnung woher.

Schließlich, bei dem Versuch diese zuzuordnen fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Diese Musik gehörte zu einer kleinen Spieluhr in Form eines Äffchens das auf einem Podest sitzt und die Zimbeln schlägt. Schon beim ersten mal wurde ich auf diese Art geweckt.

Doch war ich damals nicht freiwillig hergekommen.

Das Phantom der Oper hatte mich aus meiner Gardarobe entführt und hierher gebracht. Doch diesmal war es meine freie Entscheidung den Weg anzutreten. - Ich wollte Erik sagen das ich mich geirrt habe, dass ich eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen habe. Und diese wiedergutmachen wollte. Wenn dies überhaupt noch möglich war. Es war nun doch schon einige Zeit vergangen, dass ich ihm zum letzten mal gegenübergestanden hatte.

Ich riss die Augen auf und sah mich um. Ich befand mich wirklich in Eriks unterirdischen Wohnung. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Schlagartig überkam mich die Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden, und ich fragte mich wie ich hierher gekommen bin. Ob er mich hergebracht hatte? Neben mir registrierte ich eine Bewegung auf dem Bett. Als ich mich dieser zuwandte, konnte ich einen freudigen Ausruf nicht unterdrücken. Neben mir lag eine seltsam blassfarbene Katze auf der Decke und streckte sich genüsslich. Ayesha. Eine Siamkatze, die Erik vor ein paar Jahren gefunden hatte als Paris belagert wurde. Um den Hals trug sie das teure Diamantenhalsband. Das hatte Erik – soweit ich weiß- mal so eben einer anderen Katze in Indien abgenommen. Ich strich ihr durch das kurze Fell und entschied mich dann doch aufzustehen um nach Erik zu suchen.

Aber er war nicht da.

Seine Orgel und auch der Schreibtisch standen verwaist da. Also begann ich mich etwas umzusehen. Hatte er auch in meinem Zimmer nicht verändert, irgendwie war der Rest der Wohnung anders. Es war viel heller als bei meinem letzten Besuch, der jetzt immerhin gute zwei Jahre zurücklag. Nicht ganz, aber fast. Viele Monate in denen ich Zeit hatte über alles nachzudenken. Auch viel mir auf das die Berge von Noten verschwunden waren. Statt dessen lagen auf dem Schreibtisch Baupläne und Entwürfe von Häusern. Da ich aber wusste, dass Erik durch aus auch als Architekt durchgehen könnte - bei der Begabung die er hatte- wunderte ich mich nicht weiter darüber.

Ich kannte auch seinen Mittelsmann: Jules Bernhard. Ich war ihm einmal flüchtig begegnet, als ich auf den Weg zum unterirdischen See war. Damals bezeichnete er mich als einen von Gott gesandten Engel. Heute muss ich beinah ein wenig über diesen Vorfall lachen. Der arme Mann hat sich bestimmt den Kopf darüber zerbrochen warum ich mich freiwillig in die Gesellschaft von Erik begab. Damals stammelte er nur einige Wörter die ich nicht verstanden hatte und drückte mir anschließend nur ein Paket in die Hand und war so schnell verschwunden das ich gar nicht dazukam nachzufragen. Vor der nächsten Tür blieb ich stehen und überlegte. Es war der Eingang zur Spiegelkammer, die ungebetene Gäste abhalten sollte. Entschlossen drückte ich die Türe auf. Die Kammer war offen, also stellte sie für niemanden eine Gefahr da. Ist die Tür aber geschlossen, entpuppte sich dieses Spiegellabyrinth als wahre Folterkammer. Ich musste unweigerlich daran denken das Raoul und Nadir damals fast in der Kammer umgekommen wären. Im nachhinein betrachtet, würde ich um Raoul nicht unbedingt trauern. Damals vielleicht, aber heute ganz bestimmt nicht mehr.

Auch hatte sich an der übrigen Einrichtung nicht viel geändert. Im Wohnzimmer stand nach wie vor ein Regal voller Bücher. Wie oft war ich schon davorgestanden und konnte mich nicht für ein Buch entscheiden? Einige waren aber anscheinend neu dazugekommen. Bei Raoul hatte ich hingegen nie ein Buch angerührt. Auch wenn zu seinem Anwesen eine riesige Bibliothek gehörte. Warum kann ich nicht sagen. Doch jetzt wo ich wieder hier stand, ertappte ich mich dabei schon wieder die einzelnen Bände in die Hand zu nehmen.

Ich schloss die Tür zum Wohnzimmer wieder um in mein Zimmer zurückzugehen und dort auf Eriks Rückkehr zu warten. Doch das war nicht nötig. Als ich mich umdrehte erschrak ich fürchterlich. Ganz in Schwarz gekleidet stand er vor mir. Sicherlich, er ist nach wie vor eine imposante Erscheinung. Als ich ihn das erste mal so sah, hat er mir furchtbare Angst eingejagt. Doch mittlerweile hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt. Doch das auffallenste an ihm war die weiße Maske die seine rechte Gesichtshälfte fast vollständig verbarg. Nur wenige wissen wie Erik in Wirklichkeit aussieht, und die meisten Leute wurden davon abgeschreckt. Doch mir war es egal. Ich habe gelernt was er immer versucht hat mir beizubringen – nicht das äußere zu lieben sondern auch das was verborgen ist

**_Angst macht blind. Doch wenn die Liebe über sie gewinnt, wirst du mein Los verstehen und nicht nur das Monster sehen_.**

Diese Worte sagte er einmal zu mir. Und jetzt habe ich sie auch begriffen. Doch im Moment war ich einfach nur erschrocken und ein wenig geladen. Ich konnte es noch nie leiden wenn man mich erschreckte: _Habe ich dir nicht schon einmal gesagt das du dich nicht immer an mich ranschleichen sollst_! Schleuderte ich Erik entgegen - aber nur um ihn im nächsten Moment in die Arme zu fallen. Er zog mich an sich und küsste mich. Als er das tat wurde mir klar wie sehr ich mein Phantom vermisst hatte, wie sehr ich ihn liebte. Uns verband etwas was man nicht beschreiben kann.

_Ich habe so gehofft das du eines Tages zu mir zurückkommst Christine. Doch ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet das du es wirklich tun würdest._ Als er diese Worte sagte, trat er einen Schritt von mir zurück wie als wolle er sichergehen das ich es wirklich bin_. Sag hast du mich hierher gebracht?_ Er nickte leicht mit dem Kopf um meine Vermutung zu bestätigen. _Oh Erik, als ich damals mit Raoul wegging habe ich einen großen Fehler gemacht. Ich wollte schon früher zu dir zurückkehren aber er hat es mir verboten. – Doch jetzt bin ich hier bei dir und nichts könnte mich dazu bewegen zu Raoul zurückzukehren_.

Inzwischen liefen mir Tränen aus den Augen, obwohl ich mir vorgenommen hatte mich zusammenzunehmen. Als er das sah, zog er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jacke und trocknete meine Tränen. Es war ein Tuch, das seiner Mutter gehört hatte. Das erste mal als er mir eines davon gab, sagte er- als er merkte das ich die Initialen betrachtete das diese auf keinen Fall von einer früheren Verehrerin waren. Damit hatte er versucht mich aufzuheitern und was soll ich sagen, es hatte funktioniert.

Als ich mich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, sagte er zu mir: _Du weißt doch das ich es nicht sehen kann wenn du weinst. Nun beruhige dich ein wenig und dann erzähl mir der Reihe nach was geschehen ist. Ich würde gerne den Grund erfahren, der dich dazu gebracht hat von deinem Ehemann wegzulaufen, und ich dich ohnmächtig hinter deinem Gardarobenspiegel finde, womit ich wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte._

Als er sich umdrehte, um seinen Umhang und den Hut abzulegen, sah ich zu ihm hinüber und überlegte verbissen wie ich es ihm am besten beibringen konnte was passiert war, das er eine Tochter hatte von der er nichts wusste. Ich machte mir sowieso große Sorgen um mein kleines Mädchen. Ich musste sie schweren Herzens zurücklassen, aber nur weil ich mir sicher bin das Raoul ihr nichts antun würde. Sie ist ja offiziell seine Tochter, auch wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber da er sich ja solche Sorgen um seinen GUTEN RUF machte, konnte er sie ja nicht so einfach verschwinden lassen.

Um endlich einen Anfang zu machen, ging ich zu Erik, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu mir stand. Als er bemerkte, das ich hinter ihm stand, drehte er sich zu mir um.. Er sah mich an und schien zu merken, wie schwer es mir fiel etwas zu sagen. _Wenn du es mir nicht erzählen möchtest verstehe ich das. Ich werde dich auch bestimmt nicht mit Folter dazu zwingen es zu sagen!_ Fügte er mit einem lächeln hinzu. _Nein das ist es nicht_. Ich umarmte ihn erneut und versuchte es noch einmal _: Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll! Es ist soviel passiert in letzter Zeit._ – _Fang einfach irgendwo an und sag mir alles was du mir sagen möchtest. _Er sah mich an und führte mich anschließend zu einer Couch auf der ich mich niederließ. Er setzte sich neben mich und lies mich erzählen.

Er hörte sich die Ganze Geschichte an ohne mich zu unterbrechen. Doch noch immer wusste ich nicht, wie ich ihm bebringen sollte, das er der Vater meiner Tochter war. Als ich mit meinem Bericht fertig war, holte er tief Luft, als müsse er erst überlegen was er von meiner überstürzten Flucht halten sollte. _Und was willst du jetzt tun? Ich meine, zu Raoul kannst du nicht zurück oder? Wenn du willst bleib bei mir, hier kann ich dich schützen. Aber nur wenn du willst. _Ich sah ihn an wie ein Kind, das einen Berg Geschenke vor sich sah: _Ich soll bei dir bleiben? Ist das dein Ernst?_ Etwas verunsichert sagte er: _Nun es war nur ein Vorschlag, aber ich verstehe auch wenn du es nicht willst. Wie gesagt zwingen wi-_ Weiter kam er nicht weil ich ihm um den Hals gefallen war und ihm einen stürmischen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

Als ich mich aus seiner Umarmung löste, und ihn mit strahlenden Augen ansah, Fragte er mich: _Heißt das das du bleiben willst? – Ja den danach habe ich mich die ganze Zeit gesehnt den ich liebe dich doch! Ich wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben. Erst als... _Mir versagte die Stimme erneut und die Tränen liefen mir wieder über das Gesicht. _Christine was hast du den?_ Erik sah mich besorgt an, und da beschloss ich im einfach die Wahrheit über meine- unsere Tochter zu sagen. Als ich schließlich auch noch dies sagte, starrte er mich nur noch mit einer nicht zu deutenden Mine an. Ich fragte mich schon ob ich etwa einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er schließlich nach Minuten des Schweigens die eisige Stile zwischen uns brach_: Oh Gott, was wir getan haben war ein großer Fehler. Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Ich meine sieh mich an! Welches Kind sollte schon so einen Vater haben wollen wie mich? Ich bin eine Kreatur der Nacht und daran wird sich vermutlich nie etwas ändern_.

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und stützte seine Stirn mit einer Hand ab. Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Als ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, sah er mich an, als suche er jetzt nach den richtigen Worten. _Erik ich bin mir sicher, sie kam etwa sieben Monate nach meiner Hochzeit zur Welt. Und den Rest kannst du dir wahrscheinlich selbst zusammenrechnen_. Er stand auf und schloss mich erneut in seine Arme. _Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht freue, doch das kam so plötzlich und unerwartet_. Er hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sah mir in die Augen_: Nun ich werde mir etwas Überlegen. Doch jetzt leg dich erst einmal hin und ruh dich aus, es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht und du siehst aus als könntest du noch ein wenig Schlaf gebrauchen._

Er brachte mich zurück in mein Zimmer. Beim gehen wandte er sich noch einmal zu mir um: _Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst dann sag mir einfach bescheid. Gute Nacht, schlaf gut mein Engel. _– _Erik!_ Er hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und drehte sich nocheinmal um – _Was den?_ Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.: _Könntest du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben? Ich möchte nicht alleine sein._ Er lächelte mich an und kam zu mir zurück. _Wenn du es so willst, dann bleibe ich hier bei dir meine Geliebte._

Zitat aus dem Musical!


	3. Überraschung

_**Kapitel 3: Überraschung!**_

...Er streckte mir die Hand entgegen, draußen hämmerte Raoul gegen die Tür. Er will mir etwas zurufen, aber ich verstehe seine Worte nicht mehr. Ich sehe nur noch die Gestalt mit der weißen Maske vor mir. Eine nie gekannte Faszination ging von ihr aus. Wie sehr hatte ich mich nach meinem Engel der Lieder gesehnt! Ihm endlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzustehen.

**Heute Nacht werde ich ihn bitten, mich mitzunehmen, fort aus dieser Welt, zu der ich nicht gehöre, die so voll ist mit lästernden Fremden. Heute Nacht bin ich bereit, die Erde und alles, was darauf ist, aufzugeben für die geliebte Gegenwart meines Hüters. Der Tod ist ein Preis, den ich nicht mehr in Frage stelle oder zu entrichten fürchte. Diese letzte Woche hat ausgereicht, um mir zu zeigen, dass es ohne ihn für mich einfach kein Leben mehr gibt.**

Die Gedanken gingen mir wieder und wieder durch den Kopf. Wie an dem Tag als ich sie zum ersten Mal hatte. Ich strecke ihm meine Hand entgegen und er zieht mich durch den Spiegel. Dahinter, ein langer von Fackeln erhellter Gang. Doch das alles bemerke ich nicht. Mein Blick ist starr auf die Gestalt vor mir gerichtet. Wohin führt er mich? Was will er von mir. Ist er wirklich der Engel der Lieder, von dem mein Vater immer sprach? Tiefer und tiefer führt er mich hinunter, unter die Oper. Von diesem Ort gab es genug Geschichten um ein ganzes Buch damit zu füllen. Als wir an einem unterirdischen Wasserlauf ankommen, sehe ich das Boot das dort festgebunden ist. Wir steigen ein und ich setze mich in den Bug des Schiffes, während mein geheimnisvoller Begleiter nach einer langen Stange greift um das Boot vorwärts zu bewegen. Ich habe jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, die Fahrt kann ein paar Minuten oder auch eine Stunde gedauert haben. Vor dem Boot taucht ein Tor auf. Es ist geschlossen. Doch als sich das Boot nähert, öffnete sich das schwere Gitter wie von Geisterhand. Dahinter, ein riesiger See. Ich hatte von diesem See gehört. Mann benutzte ja schließlich auch das Wasser, um einige Arbeitsabläufe auf der Opernbühne zu vereinfachen. Aber ich hatte in mir anders vorgestellt. Dunkel und verlassen. Doch was ich nun zu sehen bekam, verschlug mir fast den Atem. Der See war nicht dunkel, er wurde erhellt von Hunderten von Kerzen.

Ich erwache aus meiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Geweckt von einer kleinen Spieluhr. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin. Wohl aber wie ich hergekommen bin. Ich erinnere mich an den Spiegel, das Boot- und an die Gestalt die mich hergebracht hatte. Ich war noch nie an diesem Ort. Ich lag auf einem bequemen Bett. Um mich herum überall Kerzenlicht. Ein Geräusch dringt durch den leichten Vorhang, der wie ein Baldachin über das Bett gespannt war. Als ich aufstand, zog sich der Vorhang automatisch zurück und gab den Blick auf einen ganz in Schwarz gekleideten Mann frei, der an einem Schreibtisch saß und sich seinen Notizen zugewandt hat. Als er bemerkt, das ich aufgewacht bin, dreht er den Kopf kurz in meine Richtung, wandte sich aber gleich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Was er dabei nicht bemerkte, war das ich immer näher an ihn herankam und die Hand nach seiner Maske ausstreckte. Als ich sie ihm vom Gesicht nehme, fuhr er mit einem wütenden Aufschrei zu mir herum, so das ich sein Gesicht sehen könnte. Er beschimpfte mich mit allen möglichen Flüchen, wie ich es wagen konnte ihm die Maske abzunehmen. Doch irgendetwas an seinem Gesicht schien nicht zu stimmen. Irgendwie wirkte es – verzerrt! Plötzlich wurden die Konturen klar. Doch anstelle des Gesichtes das ich erwartet habe, blicke ich in das von einem hämischen Grinsen geprägten Gesicht von Raoul.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei schreckte ich aus dem Alptraum hoch. Ich brauchte einige Augenblicke, um zu realisieren wo ich mich eigentlich befand. Doch schnell hatte ich mich wieder gefangen. Neben mir lag Erik im Bett. Doch seine tiefen Atemzüge verrieten mir das er fest schlief. Als er neben mir auf dem Bett saß, hatte er mich gebeten ihm von seiner Tochter zu erzählen. Was ich auch getan hatte. Er fragte mich auch nach ihrem Namen. Ich hatte ihr den Namen Madeleine gegeben. Darauf sah er mich an und meinte: Ein sehr schöner Name. Meine Mutter hieß auch Madeleine. Ich war überrascht, dass hatte ich nicht gewusst. Er hatte mir nur gesagt, dass ich ihr sehr ähnlich bin. Wie lange wir uns wohl noch unterhalten hatten?

Da er sich nicht einmal umgezogen hatte, muss er wohl einfach eingeschlafen sein, denn er hatte gerade mal seine Schuhe ausgezogen, und seine Maske abgelegt. Sein Aussehen störte mich allerdings schon lange nicht mehr. _Doch wenn die Liebe über sie Gewinnt, wirst du mein Los verstehen_. Ich wollte ihn nicht wecken, also beschloss ich mich noch mal hinzulegen und versuchte noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Dabei rückte ich ein Stück näher zu Erik, denn so komisch es sich auch anhören mag, ich sehne mich nach seiner Berührung. Im Schlaf legte er mir seinen Arm um die Hüfte und wenig später war ich auch wieder eingeschlafen. Denn hier bei meinem geliebten Phantom würde mir nichts passieren. Das wusste ich einfach.

Am nächsten morgen erwachte ich erholt und ausgeruht. Als ich mich umsah, stellte ich fest das ich alleine in meinem Zimmer war. Da ich sowieso nicht wusste wie spät es war, beschloss ich einfach aufzustehen. Ich zog mich noch um, da einige meiner Kleider hier waren, stellte dies kein Problem dar. Doch dann fiel mein Blick auf den Diamantring, den ich noch trug. Es war mein Ehering. Ich betrachtete ihn gedankenverloren. Doch ich hatte mich bereits entschieden. Ich nahm den Ring ab und setzte den schmalen Goldreif auf, denn mir Erik geschenkt hatte. Er lag immer noch in dem kleinen Kästchen, das auf meiner Kommode stand.

Nach ein paar Minuten die ich brauchte um meine Gedanken zu ordnen, hatte ich mich endgültig entschieden. Ich ging nach draußen und blieb am Ufer des Sees stehen. Ohne dem Ring noch einmal zu betrachten, nahm ich ihn in die Hand und warf ihn soweit ich konnte ins dunkle Wasser. Als ich dies getan hatte, überkam mich ein Gefühl als hätte ich Raoul verraten. Und im Grunde hatte ich ja genau das getan. Aber nun gibt es kein zurück mehr. Ich hatte mich für die Freiheit entschieden. Eine Freiheit, die ich an der Seite eines Adligen nie haben könnte.

Kurz darauf ging ich ins Haus zurück, es war tiefer Winter und das spürte man auch hier außerhalb des Hauses tief unter der Erdoberfläche. Doch ich war wieder einmal alleine in der Wohnung. Doch das war ich ja auch früher schon. Erik ging immer wieder nach oben. Ich sollte ihn Fragen ob er immer noch die kleinen Ballettmädchen erschreckt, so wie er es immer schon gemacht hatte. Er meint es gehört zu seinem Ruf das er alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Womit er Recht hatte. Alle an der Oper erzählten sich die Schauergeschichten vom Dunklen Phantom, dass Sängerinnen verschleppte. Und allen voran meine beste Freundin Meg.

Erik hatte mir anvertraut, dass er mich das erste mal mit Meg zusammen auf der Opernbühne gesehen hatte. Damals hatten wir uns von den Proben davongeschlichen und uns die Bühne angesehen. Im Orchestergraben erzählte mir Meg dann einige der Schauergeschichten. Einmal war der Boden der Gardarobe voller Blut, und er verstecke auch immer Haarbürsten und Puderquasten. Das, so sagte mir Erik mit einem schmunzeln habe er nie getan, was solle er den mit Puderquasten anfangen. Doch sobald irgendetwas verschwand, war immer das Phantom schuld daran. Was wir allerdings beide nicht wussten war, dass Erik zu dem Zeitpunkt in seiner Loge gesessen und alles mitgehört hatte. Er meinte auch Meg sollte lieber Schauerromane schreiben. Dazu hätte sie noch mehr Talent, als im Kostüm einer Nymphe über die Bühne zu schweben. Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hatte. Ich wusste das er Meg gern mochte. Immerhin hatte er ihrer Mutter vermutlich sein Leben zu verdanken. Sie war es auch, die ihn in der Oper versteckt hatte. Doch das ist schon Jahre her. Doch war sie nach wie vor seine Vertraute. Und er zeigte sich auch oft erkenntlich. Schließlich war er es auch, der Meg zur Solotänzerin gemacht hatte. Es ist schon erstaunlich, was man durch ein Gespräch von Mann zu Mann so erreichen kann. Trotzdem möchte ich nicht in der Haut der Operndirektoren stecken. Denn auf die beiden hatte er es besonders abgesehen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie oft er die beiden schon zur Weißglut getrieben hatte. Und eigentlich war es mir auch egal.

Nach einiger Zeit, hörte ich wie die Tür der Spiegelkammer geöffnet und auch wieder geschlossen wurde. Ich wurde unruhig. Erik benutzte diese Tür nie. Ich ertappte mich schon bei dem Gedanken, dass Raoul hergekommen war um mich zurückzuholen, oder um mich womöglich gleich umzubringen. Leise um kein Geräusch zu machen, schob ich die Tür meines Zimmers soweit auf, das ich durch den Spalt sehen konnte wer hier hergekommen war.

_Erik? Bist du hier?_ Die Stimme die ich hörte, kam mir bekannt vor. Doch erst als ich die Person sah, zu der sie gehörte, konnte ich ihr einen Namen geben. Es war der Perser - Nadir. Ein alter Freund von Erik aus früheren Jahren. Er kam oft her um mit ihm zu reden und Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Und von ihm ging auch keine Gefahr für mich aus. Ich öffnete die Tür um ihn zu begrüßen. _Guten Tag Nadir!_ Erschrocken fuhr er zu mir um und sah mich an, als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen_. Ma- Ma- Madame, ihr seid hier? Wie , warum ich meine – hat er sie hergebracht?_

Er war kaum in der Lage einen ganzen Satz am Stück zu sprechen. _Ja ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen Nadir! Könntest du mir verraten was mit dir los ist? Du siehst aus als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen. Wie kommst du darauf das Erik mich entführt hat?_ Langsam schien er sich wieder zu fangen. _Madame bitte verzeiht mir mein unerwartetes Auftauchen, aber ich musste herkommen. Als ich gehört habe, dass ihr verschwunden seit. Ich dachte Erik hat euch entführt und hergebracht. Und da ihr wirklich hier seit, liege ich mit meiner Vermutung gar nicht so falsch oder?_

Unweigerlich musste ich lachen. _Erik hat mich nicht entführt, keine Angst. Ich bin aus freien Stücken hier._ Ich sah das Nadir ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen sein muss. _Oh Gott sei dank. Das hätte gerade noch gefehlt. Euer verschwinden steht in allen Zeitungen_. Als ich das hörte, versteifte ich mich innerlich. _Was steht den genau in den Artikeln? – Ja das würde ich auch gerne hören. _Die stimme kam vom anderen Ende des Zimmers. Erik war wieder da. Doch als ich mich umdrehte um ihn zu begrüßen, sah ich das er nicht alleine gekommen war. Neben ihm stand eine kleine zierliche Gestalt. Meg. Und sie hatte meine Tochter im Arm.

Aus Susan Kays Roman Das Phantom


	4. Bist du verrückt geworden?

**_Kapitel 4: Bist du verrückt geworden?_**

Plötzlich war es still im Raum. Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da sah. Da stand Erik, neben ihm meine alte Freundin Meg- und das beste war ja sie hatte auch noch meine Tochter im Arm. Entweder wurde ich langsam verrückt, oder warum sollte ich so ein Bild vor mir sehen. Doch das nächste was ich mitbekam war, dass ich auf Meg zulief und Madeleine auf den Arm nahm. So sehr hatte ich mir gewünscht mein Mädchen hier zu haben. Als sie mich erkannte, fing sie an vergnügt zu strampeln und zu brabbeln. Aber ich freute mich nicht weniger. _Wie... Warum..._ Jetzt konnte ich nicht einmal mehr ganze Sätze bilden. Ich war so überrascht das meine Gedanken völlig blockierten.

Als Erik das merkte, sagte er zu mir: _Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich dir eine kleine Freude machen kann indem ich Madeleine herhole. Und als ich zurückkam- dreimal darfst du raten, wer sich in deiner Gardarobe am Spiegel zu schaffen gemacht hat._ Dabei sah er Meg an, die Purpurrot angelaufen war und wohl am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre. _Also habe ich sie erst einmal zu Tode erschreckt. Sie war so darin vertieft den Durchgang zu öffnen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte das ich den Raum betrat. Da habe ich sie gefragt was sie hier zu suchen habe - und sie sagte zu mir, nachdem sie sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, dass sie nach dir suche. Sie sei sich sicher das du bei mir bist. – Womit ich ja schließlich auch Recht hatte oder?_ Meg schaltete sich nun endgültig selbst in das Gespräch ein. _Oh Christine ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich war in großer Sorge das dir etwas passiert sein könnte. Als ich gehört hatte du seiest verschwunden..._

– _Warum denken eigentlich alle zuerst daran das ich überall meine Finger im Spiel habe? _Erik unterbrach Meg schmunzelnd, weil sie anfing, die Geschichte zu weit auszudehnen.

_Könnte mir vielleicht endlich einmal jemand erklären was das hier alles zu bedeuten hat? Oder darf ich mir selbst eine Geschichte zusammenreimen_? Auch Nadir war jetzt Neugierig geworden. Er sah abwechselnd zu mir und zu Erik - Dabei hatte er einen Blick aufgesetzt, der Sherlock Holmes alle Ehre gemacht hätte – als wolle er sich tatsächlich selbst eine Geschichte ausmalen. – _Na gut! Schön. Ihr wollt beide wissen was hier los ist?_ Ich tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Erik, ob er einverstanden ist. Er gab mir aber zu verstehen, dass die beiden noch nicht die GANZE Wahrheit zu erfahren brauchten. Damit war ich auch einverstanden._ Dann erzähle ich euch eben alles. Na sagen wir mal FAST alles_. Ich deutete beiden mit einer Geste sich zu setzten. Als wir alle vier am Tisch saßen, erzählte ich ihnen von meiner überstürzten Flucht, und das ich nicht daran dachte wieder zurück zu gehen.

_Chrisi?_ Meg sah mich mit mitleidigen Blick an. _Es tut mir so leid für dich. Wer konnte den ahnen, das dein Mann so ein , ein – Besoffener Schwachkopf ist?_ Half ich ihr weiter. _Tja da sieht man einmal mehr, das der Schein trügen kann._ – _Nun wenn es sich so zugetragen hat, dann ist ja alles in bester Ordnung. Ich dachte zuerst das jemand bestimmtes wieder einmal auf dumme Gedanken gekommen ist, aber nun bin ich beruhigt_. Nadir sah deutlich entspannter aus als zu Beginn meiner Schilderung der Geschehnisse. Er sah kurz auf seine Taschenuhr und stand auf. _Ich bitte um Verzeihung, aber ich hatte die Zeit vergessen. Ich muss noch einiges erledigen was sich nicht verschieben lässt_. Mit einer knappen Verbeugung, drehte er sich um, und wollte gehen als Erik aufsprang: _Warte ich begleite dich noch ein Stück! _Und beide verschwanden durch die Tür. Und ich war mit meiner Tochter und Meg alleine.

Sie sah mich noch immer mit großen Augen an. _Sag mal stimmt das wirklich? Bist du wirklich aus freien Stücken hier? Ich meine Ähm_..._warum ausgerechnet zu ihm?_ Sie wurde wieder rot bis zu den Haarspitzen. _Meg, es ist so wie ich es euch erzählt habe. Raoul ist in letzter Zeit so oft Ausgerastet, ich habe keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen. Und was meine Entscheidung betrifft, es gibt mehrere Gründe warum ich hierher zurück gekommen bin. Aber ich erzähle dir das ein anderes mal. Ich muss die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage erst noch verarbeiten_. Als ich diese Worte sprach, drückte ich meine Tochter fester an mich um nicht plötzlich loszuweinen.

Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als Meg alles zu erzählen. Warum ich mich für Erik entschieden hatte. Doch das würde sie mir bestimmt nicht glauben. Hör mal, ich bin deswegen zurückgekommen, weil ich mich in Erik verliebt habe? Und außerdem ist die kleine seine Tochter und nicht Raouls. Ich stellte mir gerade vor wie Meg wohl auf diese Eröffnungen reagieren würde. Doch nichtsdestotrotz blieb ich bei meinem Entschluss, es ihr nicht zu sagen. Noch nicht. Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Normalerweise, teilten wir alle Geheimnisse miteinander. Doch dafür ist es noch viel zu früh_. Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, verstehe ich das! Sie nahm meine Hand in ihre- Lass dir einfach Zeit. Und wenn du jemanden brauchst mit dem du Reden möchtest, komm einfach zu mir, oder ich komme zu dir._ Ich schenkte ihr einen dankbaren Blick. Sie war wirklich meine Beste Freundin.

Wenig später kam auch Erik zurück. Als er sich an den Tisch setzte, stand Meg auf und sagte, dass es für sie auch schon Zeit werde zu gehen. Ich bot ihr an sie zu begleiten, doch sie winkte ab_. Keine Sorge ich kenne den Weg ganz gut. Ich verlaufe mich schon nicht. Darf ich wiederkommen und dich besuchen kommen?_ Ich nickte ihr zu und Erik meinte auch sie könne jeder Zeit herkommen. Danach verabschiedeten wir uns, und wir waren wieder alleine. Ich brachte meine Tochter ins Bett bevor ich ins Wohnzimmer zurückging. Wie lange wir nur so dagesessen waren, kann ich im nachhinein nicht mehr sagen. Was ich aber noch ganz genau weiß ist, dass die erste Frage die ich Erik gestellt hatte war ob er verrückt geworden war.

_Sag mal, wie kann man nur auf so bescheuerte Ideen kommen wie du? Wie hast du das angestellt? Bist du einfach so zu Raoul marschiert und hast gefragt ob du einfach mal so seine Tochter mitnehmen kannst?_ Irgendwie konnte ich das immer noch nicht fassen, was sich in den letzten Stunden abgespielt hatte_. Oder hast du ihn ein blaues Auge verpasst? Oder vielleicht sogar zwei?_ Bei dem Gedanken hellte sich meine Stimmung schlagartig auf.

Er sah mich erstaunt an. _Sag mal was geht eigentlich grad in deinem Kopf vor? So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht! Ein blaues Auge oder vielleicht sogar zwei?_ Aus seiner Miene wurde ich im Moment nicht schlauer. Er fuhr fort: _Aber da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Ich habe deinen" Mann"_ ( Erik sprach das Wort so angewidert aus, wie ich es noch nie von ihm gehört hatte!) _weder gesehen, noch habe ich mit ihm geredet. Ich hab schließlich einen Ruf zu waren. Ich tauche auf, mache was ich will und verschwinde wieder_. – Bei dieser Erklärung konnte ich mir ein schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen – _Aber wen es dich beruhigt: Mich hat niemand gesehen. Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, ob sie schon bemerkt haben das noch ein Familienmitglied verschwunden ist.? – Soll das etwa heißen, dass du einfach in das Anwesen reinmarschiert bist und Madeleine entführt hast?_ – _Ja genau das will ich damit sagen._

Auch wenn ich mich mit dem Gedanken nicht anfreunden konnte, dass er einfach so eingebrochen ist und unsere Tochter entführt hatte - Der Gedanke, das ihn niemand gesehen hat, war beruhigend. Den wenn Raoul Erik gesehen hätte, dann wurde er eins und eins zusammenzählen. Und dann war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er hier auftauchen würde. Was hast du denn? Worüber zerbrichst du dir schon wieder den Kopf? Erik war meine nachdenkliche Miene nicht verborgen geblieben. Und wieder einmal hatte ich vergessen, das er in meinem Gesicht lesen konnte, wie aus einem offenen Buch. Manchmal wurde er mir doch noch unheimlich. _Erik – Was mache ich, wenn er eines Tages hier auftaucht? Nicht das ich damit rechnen würde! Aber ich mache mir so meine Gedanken darüber_. In seinen Augen blitzte kurz etwas auf, dass ich unmöglich zuordnen konnte. Und er musste auch nicht lange überlegen, was im Fall eines Falles zu tun wäre. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es möglich wäre, hier herunter zu kommen. Doch es bliebe nicht unentdeckt. Die meisten Eingänge in das Labyrinth waren verschlossen. Nur noch der Spiegel und ein in einer Versenkung für Bühnenbilder eingebauten Gänge waren geöffnet. Der erste war aber mit einem Alarm versehen, und der zweite führte direkt in die Spiegelkammer. Und aus der gab es kein Entkommen. Ich konnte nicht sagen warum, aber irgendwie war ich beruhigt.

Ach ja und Christine? – Ja? – Du hattest Recht! – Womit? – Mit Madeleine! Sie kommt wirklich ganz nach dir. Bis auf eine Kleinigkeit. – Und die wäre? – Ihre Haarfarbe, die hat sie von mir! Oh Mann- du bist ein richtiger Erbsenzähler weißt du das?


	5. Rückblicke

_**Kapitel 5: Rückblick**_

Er war im Kaminzimmer aufgewacht. Wie war er hier hergekommen? Und warum um alles in der Welt hatte er so fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen? Er blickte in den Spiegel und dabei fiel im ein, woher der Kater kam. Vor lauter Wut und Eifersucht, hatte er sich wieder einmal zu tief in das Glas geschaut. Doch anders ließ sich der Schmerz nicht verarbeiten. Zumindestens dachte er so. Von der Frau die er liebte, wurde er betrogen. Und noch dazu mit einem MONSTER.

Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Christine ihn liebte. Das sie im treu sein würde. Und dann – dann passiert so etwas. Gewusst hatte er davon nichts. Nur das sie kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit bei IHM war. Ich möchte mich verabschieden. – Hatte sie damals zu mir gesagt. Ich habe ihr das geglaubt. Bis ich schließlich herausfand, was in Wahrheit passiert war! Kurz nach der Geburt unserer – seiner – Tochter stellte ich sie zur Rede. Sie aber erinnerte mich dabei daran, weshalb wir die Hochzeit verschoben hatten. Ich möchte das du dir ganz sicher bist Raoul. Ob du mir verzeihen kannst. Die Worte kamen mir wieder in den Sinn, und sie brannten wie Feuer. Das hatte sie also damit gemeint. Und er hatte ihr versichert, dass er sich sicher sei. Das er verzeihen konnte. Aber da hatte er sich geirrt. DAS konnte er ihr nicht verzeihen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Raoul soweit wieder unter Kontrolle, das er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte. Eine wenig kaltes Wasser, und er währe wieder ganz auf den Beinen. Nachdem er sich auch noch frische Sachen aus dem Kleiderschrank geholt hatte, ging er wieder nach unten um zu frühstücken. Dabei erhoffte er sich auch, ein paar Worte mit seiner Frau zu reden. Doch sie war noch nicht da. Normalerweise ist sie die erste, die morgens herunterkommt. Sie wolle in Ruhe frühstücken hatte sie ihm einmal gesagt. Sonst werde sie nicht richtig munter_. Guten Morgen Herr_. Josef begrüßte ihn mit einem Tablett in der Hand. _Guten Morgen Josef- ist meine Frau noch nicht heruntergekommen_? Der Dienstbote sah ihn erstaunt an. _Nein Herr, Madmosielle ist noch nicht aufgestanden. Ich habe sie heute noch nirgendwo gesehen. – Ähm gut ich werde kurz nachsehen, wo sie ist. Bring schon mal den Kaffee!_ Er drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten nach oben. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war das Bett verlassen und gemacht gewesen. Er hatte sie doch nicht einfach übersehen. Als er die Tür des Schlafzimmers öffnete, wurden seine Gedanken bestätigt. Christine war nicht da. Sorgen machte er sich aber deshalb noch lange nicht. Er ging weiter um in den anderen Räumen nachzusehen. Das Bad, die Bibliothek, das Wohnzimmer und schließlich auch die Terrasse und der Wintergarten. Doch sie war nirgendwo zu finden. Zuletzt, ging er in Richtung Kinderzimmer. Vielleicht war sie bei der kleinen. Er öffnete die Tür und sah hinein. Madeleine lag in der Wiege und schlief fest. Doch auch hier war keine Spur von seiner Frau zu entdecken.

Langsam wurde er ärgerlich. Wo kann sie nur stecken. Sie ging ihm in letzter Zeit fast immer aus dem Weg, doch das schlug dem Sprichwörtlichem Fass den Boden aus_. Josef_? Raoul kam ins Speisezimmer zurück, wo Josef bereits den Kaffee eingegossen hatte. _Ja Herr? Hast du meine Frau heute schon einmal gesehen? Ich kann sie nirgendwo finden. Oder ist sie wieder still und heimlich zu einer Freundin gefahren? Nicht das ich wüsste Herr_! - Josef sah aus als müsse er über die nächsten Worte erst einmal genau nachdenken. – _Ich werde aber wenn Herr es wünscht, sofort die Zofe der Madame fragen. – Ja tu das, und beeil dich gefälligst ein wenig. Sehr wohl_. Josef drehte sich um und verschwand, und ließ den inzwischen vor Wut schäumenden Raoul alleine zurück. Wie kann sie es nur wagen? Nach allem was passiert ist? Er ging einige Minuten seinen Gedanken nach, bis Josef zurückkam. _Herr_? Begann er zögerlich. _Was ist, hat sie gesagt wo sie ist? – Nun es-_ Josef fühlte sich sichtlich nicht wohl in seiner Haut – _es ist so, dass- nun raus mit der Sprache, was ist los?_ Raoul wurde immer ungeduldiger, und auch seine Wut steigerte sich immer weiter. _Sie sagt, das die Herrin gestern Nacht, nachdem ihr zurückgekommen seid, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, das Haus verlassen hat, und seitdem fehlt jede Spur von ihr. WAS? Wie kann sie- Josef, Ruf sofort die Polizei! – Ja Herr!_ Sprachs und verschwand. _Na warte, du willst dein Spiel Christine, dann sollst du es auch bekommen._ Dachte er mit Genugtuung und wandte sich seiner Tasse Kaffee zu.

Etwa zwei Stunden später, verließ er zusammen mit einem Kommissar der Polizei, das Arbeitszimmer. Er hatte ihm mit der Suche nach seiner Frau beauftragt. Dieser versprach, dass die Polizei alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun würde, um Christine zu finden. Nach außen hin, spielte Raoul den besorgten Ehemann. Dem das Wohl seiner Frau am Herzen lag. Doch die Wahrheit, sah anders aus. Kurz darauf, gab er eine Anzeige für die Abendzeitung auf. In dieser war jedoch von einer Entführung die Rede. An seinen einstigen Rivalen dachte er aber mit keinen Gedanken. Den wenn er seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hätte, dann hätten sie ihre Tochter auch mitgenommen. Und diese war ja schließlich noch da. Doch trotz allem, Christine blieb verschwunden. Auch gab er sich selbst keine Schuld an ihrem Verschwinden. Sie war es doch, die ihn betrogen hatte. Es war ja nicht sein Wunsch gewesen. Sie sagte oft, dass es ihr leid tun würde, dass sie es bereute. Doch so einfach war es nicht. So leicht, konnte er ihr nicht vergeben. Auch wenn er sie noch so geliebt hatte. Hatte? Liebte er sie denn nicht mehr? Er stellte sich plötzlich diesen Gedanken. Doch! Er liebte diese Frau sogar abgöttisch. Doch seinen Verletzten Stolz, liebte er noch sehr viel mehr. Er gab sich seinen Gedanken weiter hin, währen der seine Hand nach seinem Brandyglas ausstreckte. Und bei einem Glas sollte es auch an diesem Abend nicht bleiben.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er am Abend in sein Bett gekommen war. Wohl aber, das er wirre Träume hatte. Träume, von denen er nicht sagen konnte, ob sie vom Alkohol kamen, oder ob es nur Produkte seiner wahrscheinlich überspannten Fantasie waren. Und langsam dämmerte ihm, dass er nicht von selbst wach geworden war. Vor seinem Bett stand Josef, der wild mit den Armen rudernd auf den Vicomte einredete. Dieser brauchte einige Momente, um zu begreifen was eigentlich vor sich ging. Als er Josef erst einmal zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, lies er sich noch einmal in aller Ruhe erzählen, was passiert war. Herr, etwas schreckliches ist passiert! – _Was ist den Josef, so sag endlich was so schreckliches passiert ist. Haben sie meine Frau gefunden? Ist ihr etwas passiert? Echte Sorge zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht. Nein Herr viel schlimmer, eure Tochter, sie- Meine Tochter? Madeleine? Was ist mit ihr? Jetzt red schon, oder ich prügle es aus dir heraus_! Langsam konnte Raoul sich nicht mehr beherrschen. _Sie ist, na ja – Weg! Verschwunden. Wie bitte?_ Mit einem Satz war Raoul aus dem Bett gesprungen.

Ohne darauf zu achten, dass er Josef fast umgerannt hätte, lief er zum Kinderzimmer. Das darf doch nicht sein! Sie kann doch nicht einfach so verschwinden. Dachte er sich auf dem Weg. Als er angekommen war, riss er die Türe auf. Im Zimmer, fand er die Christines Zofe, und das völlig in Tränen aufgelöste Kindermädchen. Es stimmte also tatsächlich. Die klein war weg. Doch dann, fiel sein Blick gebannt auf etwas, dass er nicht erwartet hätte. Langsam, ging er auf die Wiege zu und streckte seine Hand nach dem Objekt aus. Als er die Hand zurückzog, konnten alle im Raum sehen, was ihn so erschreckt hatte. In seiner Hand hielt der Vicomte eine Rote Rose.

Eine Rote Rose mit einer schwarzen Schleife.


	6. Winterspaziergang

_**Kapitel 6: Winterspaziergang**_

Völlig perplex, sah er die Rose an, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt. Unmöglich, das gibt es doch nicht! Als er sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte, wand er sich zu den restlichen Leuten um die noch im Raum waren. _Raus hier! Und zwar alle!_ Brüllte er sie an. Die Bediensteten, erschraken vor dem zornigen Ton in Raouls Stimme, und verließen sofort das Zimmer. Als er allein war, ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen, der neben der Wiege stand. _Also doch_! Murmelte er vor sich hin. _Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Das hätte ich ihr nicht zugetraut_. Er währe bereit gewesen, zu glauben, das seine Frau entführt worden war. Von einem Monster, das sich unter der Erde versteckte. Das er sie mit Gewalt gezwungen hatte, bei ihm zu bleiben. Doch so wie die Dinge jetzt standen, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Christine damals wohl doch aus freien Stücken entschieden hatte, und das sie nun wieder bei ihm war. Denn welchen Grund sollte Erik den sonst haben das Kind zu holen. Woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass Christine nun Mutter war. Er wusste es von ihr selbst. Sie war bei ihm. Das war Raoul jetzt klar. Und er würde sie zurückholen. Um jeden Preis. Und was dann? Er war sich sicher, das ihm da noch etwas einfallen würde.

Es war später Abend. Ich hatte Erik den Vorschlag gemacht, ein wenig auszugehen. Meg hatte sich bereit erklärt, auf unsere Tochter aufzupassen. Denn ich fürchtete, dass es doch noch zu Kalt ist, und sie zuletzt auch noch krank wurde. Doch Meg war begeistert von der Aufgabe. Da sie doch schon einiges von Kindern verstand, und nebenbei auch schon ganz vernarrt in die Kleine war.

Aber wir warteten trotzdem bis es dunkel wurde. Erik meinte, das es bei hellem Tag noch etwas zu riskant sei durch die Straßen zu laufen. Vor allem wegen der Tatsache, das mich jemand erkennen könnte. Also fuhren wir mit einer Kutsche in einen kleinen Park, und schlenderten gemütlich auf den verlassenen Wegen. Hier und da stand eine Laterne, so das es nicht völlig dunkel war. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich musste unwillkürlich dran denken, als wir das erste mal zusammen so durch den Park gingen. Damals war es allerdings Sommer gewesen. Wo wir uns beinahe in die Haare geraten währen ob dieser Park den nun mehr natürlich oder künstlich wäre. Und das beste Beispiel das mein Mann fand war, dass es bestimmt auch noch künstliche Enten auf dem See gäbe, wenn sie nur jemand bestellt hätte. Doch im Moment war der Park unter Eis und Schnee begraben, und das verlieh ihm ein ganz anderes Aussehen.

_Der Park ist im Winter fast noch schöner als im Sommer, findest du nicht?_ Ich sah Erik an, als ich auf eine Antwort wartete. – _Nun, wenigstens ist der Schnee noch echt, und gibt dem ganzen ein schöneres Bild da hast du recht_! In seinen Augen blitzte es belustigt auf. – _Oh nein bitte fang nicht schon wieder damit an, wo wir das letzte mal aufgehört haben_! Gab ich sichtlich genervt zurück_. Nein keine Bange, den Fehler mich auf eine Debatte über solche Dinge mit dir einzulassen, mache ich bestimmt nicht noch mal. – Was soll das den heißen? - Das soll heißen, dass ich nicht noch mehr mit dir darüber debattieren werde. Du sagst es ist echt, ich das es künstlich ist. Damit währen wir dann wieder auf Anfang. Und weiter kommen wir nicht. – Aha – und ich dachte schon du traust dich nic- Hey was soll das?_ Ich konnte gerade noch dem Schneeball ausweichen, der plötzlich geflogen kam.

Nachdem noch ein paar Schneebälle hin und her geflogen waren, gingen wir trotzdem noch ein Stück weiter. Ich hakte bei Erik unter, und wir sprachen noch einmal über die Dinge, die geschehen waren. Ich hatte die Geschehnisse soweit verarbeitet, dass wir nun ungezwungen miteinander reden konnten. Erik versprach mir jedoch, dass er Nadir oder Jules bitten würde, sich umzuhören, ob sich der Wirbel schon etwas gelegt hatte. Woran ich aber nicht glaubte, da es ja doch erst eine gute Woche her war, das ich weggelaufen bin. Doch hatte ja auch noch niemand (außer Meg) versucht in das Labyrinth zu kommen. Die wenigsten kennen die Zugänge die nicht verschlossen waren.

Wir waren lange einfach nebeneinander hergegangen, und ich genoss einerseits die Stille der Winternacht, andererseits auch das Gefühl der Sicherheit das mir Erik gab. Eine Sicherheit, die ich so bei Raoul noch nie gespürt hatte. Solange bis er mich ansprach und aus meinen Gedanken riss_: Christine? – Ja? – Ich wollte dich schon vor Tagen fragen aber irgendwie war nie der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. – Was willst du mich den fragen? – Nun eigentlich warum bist du wirklich zurückgekommen?_ Ich muss ihn ziemlich schief angesehen haben, denn gleich darauf meinte er: _Ich meine damit, dass du doch viele Möglichkeiten gehabt hast, wohin du gehen könntest. Meg zum Beispiel, oder andere Freunde. Aber warum zu mir?_ Ich blieb auf der Stelle stehen und glaubte mich verhört zu haben. Hatte er gerade wirklich so mit sich kämpfen müssen um mir diese Frage zu stellen? Eigentlich gab es dafür gute Gründe. Er hatte Angst, Angst das seine Hoffnungen zunichtegemacht würden. Doch war das nicht meine Absicht. Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, soweit das ich ihm gerade noch in die dunklen Augen sehen konnte. Ich erkannte darin, dass er immer noch einen Kampf mit sich selbst ausfocht_. Du willst wissen warum ich zu dir zurückgekommen bin? Ich sag es dir. Erik ich bin zu dir zurück, weil ich dich liebe._ Wie um meine Worte zu beweißen schlang ich meine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn.

Als ich ihn wieder ansah, zeigte mir seine Miene, dass er auf diese Worte gehofft hatte. Doch er hatte anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, sie auch wirklich zu hören_. Ist das wirklich die Wahrheit? – Ja Erik. Es ist wahr. Du selbst warst es doch der damals zu mir gesagt hat: Angst macht Blind, doch wenn die Liebe über sie gewinnt wirst du mein Los verstehen. Und das hat sie . Ich sehe hinter die Maske und sehe nur noch denjenigen, den ich wirklich liebe. Den zu dem ich gehöre. – Ja das habe ich gesagt. Aber nie geglaubt, dass du deine Angst überwinden würdest. – Meine Angst habe ich schon lange überwunden. Richtige Angst vor dir hatte ich nur ein einziges mal. – So wann den? – Als ich dir das erste mal die Maske abgenommen habe. Ich dachte damals jetzt ist es aus mit mir. Lag ich da richtig? Hattest du vor mir etwas zu tun? – Nein! Keine Sorge mein Schatz, ich würde dir nie etwas antun_. Mit diesen Worten zog er mich zu sich und nahm mich in die Arme_. Keine Sorge, ich werde tun was in meiner Macht steht, um dich und unsere Tochter zu schützen. Egal was passiert. – Das weiß ich doch!_ Und mit diesen Worten küsste ich ihn erneut.

Wenig später gingen wir Arm in Arm zurück, den trotz allem wurde es doch langsam bitterkalt. Wir beschlossen, das wir mit der Kutsche zurück zu Meg fahren wollten um Madeleine abzuholen. Als wir schließlich bei ihr waren, bot sie uns an doch noch ein wenig bei ihr und ihrer Mutter zu bleiben. Es gab doch so viele Neuigkeiten zu bereden. Und da beide eingeweiht waren (bis auf die bestimmten Kleinigkeiten) wunderte sich auch Madame Giry nicht darüber das ich bei Erik war. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, wurde mir bewusst, wie schön es sein kann eine Familie und gute Freunde zu haben.


	7. Neue Alte Freundschaft

Kapitel 7: Neue Alte Freundschaft 

Etwas später an diesem Abend: Wir saßen immer noch im Wohnzimmer von Meg und deren Mutter Antoinette Giry. Genauso wie Meg, zeigte sich ihre Mutter nicht im geringsten Überrascht über die Tatsache das ich wieder bei Erik war. Doch anders als die meisten anderen Menschen, die ihn etwas näher kannten, war sie nie der Annahme gewesen, dass er mich entführt haben könnte. Sie kannte in schließlich von allen im Raum anwesenden am besten. Sie hatte ihm damals wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet.

Er hatte mir die Geschichte erzählt. Ich hatte ihn darum gebeten es mir zu erzählen. Und er hatte es getan. Aber war mir dennoch aufgefallen, wie schwer es ihm fiel über die Vergangenheit zu reden. Und so erfuhr ich, das er als Kind auf Jahrmärkten ausgestellt wurde. Als Sohn des Teufels. Doch gab es jemanden, der Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Madame Giry. Damals nicht viel älter als ich heute. Doch hatte sie den Mut die Ungerechtigkeit zu beenden. Sie brach das Schloss des Käfigs auf und befreite Erik. Anschließend war sie es auch, die ihn in der Oper versteckte. Dort lebte er von diesem Tag an.

Ich erkundigte mich bei ihr auch darüber, ob es Neuigkeiten von Raoul gab. Doch gab es nicht wirklich etwas neues zu berichten. Das beruhigte meine Nerven ein wenig. Es waren nun schon mehrere Wochen, dass ich weggelaufen bin – bzw. das auch meine Tochter „verschwunden" war. Und an der Ruhe beunruhigte mich eben genau die Erkenntnis, dass es so ruhig war. Madame Giry meinte zwar, das man nach wie vor nach mir suche, doch eigentlich hätte mein „Göttergatte" auf die Idee kommen müssen wo er mich finden könne. Vor allem, wegen der Rose die Erik in Madeleines Wiege gelegt hatte. Doch meine Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Madame Giry Erik ansprach: _Kann ich kurz unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen?_ Er nickte knapp und stand auf um ihr nach draußen zu folgen. Meg und ich blieben im Wohnzimmer sitzen.

_Also jetzt sag mal ehrlich Christine. Was ist nur mit dir los? Du bist irgendwie nicht mehr die Christine wie vor ein paar Wochen. Du siehst aus, als wärst du mit dir und der Welt völlig zufrieden. Und außerdem strahlst du wieder wie früher! Oder liegt das evl. An deiner wiedergewonnen Freiheit? Jetzt sag schon!_ Meg sah mich mit ihren großen Augen an, als hoffe sie mich damit Weichzukochen. – _Äh Meg, wie kommst du darauf? Ich meine das ich wieder so bin wie früher? – So wie ich es sage. Seit deiner Hochzeit warst du nicht mehr so fröhlich wie heute abend! Komm schon was ist los? Hast du einen neuen Verehrer von dem ich nicht weiß? Komm schon sag, sag, sag ich bin doch deine beste Freundin oder? Jetzt spann mich nicht so auf die Folter!_

Als ich merkte, dass sie doch nicht locker lassen würde, beschloss ich ihr einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. Was konnte den schon schlimmeres passieren, als das sie mich für Verrückt erklären oder in Ohnmacht fallen würde. _Ok du hast gewonnen, ich erzähl dir ja schon alles. Also ja man kann sagen das ich einen neuen Verehrer habe. – Oh ich wusste es und wer? Kenn ich ihn? – Ja du kennst ihn sogar ganz gut würde ich sagen. Und mal so gesehen, als neuen Verehrer kann man ihn auch nicht grad bezeichnen. – Ach du kennst ihn also schon länger? Triffst du ihn auch manchmal? – Ich kenne ihn schon über ein Jahr lang ja. Und ich sehe ihn jeden Tag. – Jetzt sag endlich wer es ist! Spann mich nicht noch länger auf die Folter!_ Ich konnte gar nicht glauben was ich da hörte. Entweder hatte Meg nur Tomaten auf den Augen, oder sie kapierte echt nicht worauf ich hinaus wollte. Und dabei war es doch offensichtlich von wem ich sprach. – _Äh Meg, kannst du dir wirklich nicht vorstellen wen ich meine? Außerdem, warst du diejenige, die mir von ihm erzählt hat. Damals im Orchestergraben der Oper! Na dämmert es allmählich? – Ne! – Ok dann ganz brutal: Er hat den ganzen Abend über neben mir gesessen. – Meg sah von einem auf den anderen Augenblick aus, als hätte sie ein Blitz getroffen. – Wie bitte? Willst du mir etwa Weißmachen das du und ERIK? – Nein Christine, dass glaub ich dir nicht! Du machst nen Scherz. Oder? Sag mal spinnst du jetzt völlig? Ich meine... !_ Ja mit meiner Vorhersage was die Ohnmacht anging lag ich nicht mal so verkehrt.

Kurz darauf hatte sie sich doch wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass ich weiterreden konnte. _Nein Meg ich mache keine Scherze. Was ich gerade gesagt habe ist mein voller Ernst. Aus diesem Grund bin ich zurückgegangen. Und auch deswegen, habe ich es dir noch nicht gesagt. Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass du mich für Verrückt hältst. – Wieso sollte ich das tun? Ich meine ich kann deinen Gedanken und Gefühlen nicht ganz folgen, aber du wirst deine Gründe haben. Und nebenbei, kann es sein das du auch in Erik verliebt bist? – _Mein Schweigen deutete sie wohl als ja. Denn ich war viel zu überrascht von Megs Reaktion, als das ich hätte antworten können. _Und wenn ich nebenbei bemerken dürfte ,-_ Eigentlich lag es auch daran das Meg schon weitersprach bevor ich die Möglichkeit hatte zu antworten. –_ Oh Gott vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich mich gar nicht getraut so über das Phantom der Oper zu reden, er passt auf jeden Fall besser zu dir als Raoul! _

Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. War das wirklich Meg die da sprach? Er passt besser zu mir als Raoul? Habe ich irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen? War sie es nicht gewesen, die mich immer vor dem „Phantom" gewarnt hatte, dass es böse und brutal war! Dass es Menschen einfach so umbrachte, und allen das fürchten lehrte? Mit jedem Wort das sie sprach, wurde sie mir unheimlicher. Und das sagte ich ihr auch. _Christine, sei mir nicht böse, aber damals hat mich meine Mutter gebeten, die Gerüchte und alles andere so weiterzugeben wie ich sie gehört hatte. Ich kenne Erik schon sehr lange, und ich kannte auch damals schon seine guten Seiten. Doch Mama setzte alles daran, seinen Ruf als Phantom aufrecht zu erhalten. Und den Rest der Geschichten kennst du ja selbst. _

Wie lange wir uns noch über dieses Thema unterhalten haben weiß ich nicht mehr. Aber andererseits war ich auch froh darüber das wir über so etwas reden konnten. Doch irgendwie kam unser Gespräch auf meine Tochter. Meg meinte, sie sei schon ein richtiger kleiner Engel.

_Oh ich sage dir, ich hab die kleine schon richtig ins Herz geschlossen. Aber ich war richtig erstaunt darüber, wie sie auf Erik reagiert hat. Gut so etwas wie Furcht kennt sie noch nicht. Aber im ganzen. Sieh sie doch nur an! Man könne meinen das sie seine Tochter wäre, so wie auf ihn reagiert_. Oh je! Bei diesen Worten muss ich Puterrot geworden sein. Denn plötzlich sah sie mich so komisch an. _Christine? Soll das heißen das die kleine wirklich? Ach du liebe Güte! Äh Weiß Erik das schon? Hast du es ihm gesagt? – Ja er weiß es. Er wusste es schon von Anfang an. Und bevor du fragst – Ich erzähl dir davon bestimmt nicht mehr. Guck mich erst gar nicht so an. Das geht dich nämlich nichts an! _

Als wir schließlich über uns beide lachen mussten, wurde mir bewusst, das das Eis, das sich zwischen uns gelegt hatte nun endlich wieder gebrochen war. Es musste mittlerweile ein ganzes Stück nach Mitternacht sein. Denn urplötzlich überkam mich die Müdigkeit wie ein Schlag. Um mein Gähnen zu unterdrücken fragte ich Meg was die beiden wohl zu besprechen hatten. Und wenn man vom Teufel spricht, kaum war der Satz ausgesprochen, ging auch schon die Türe auf und Erik trat mit Madame Giry ins Wohnzimmer. Über was sich die beiden unterhalten hatten, erfuhr ich an diesem Abend nicht mehr. Denn auch Erik war der Meinung das wir nun langsam aufbrechen sollten. Also nahm ich Madeleine vorsichtig auf den Arm um sie nicht aufzuwecken. Wir verabschiedeten uns schließlich. Und Meg versprach mich bald wieder besuchen zu kommen.

Den Weg kannte sie ja mittlerweile auswendig.

**Kap Nr. 7 ist fertig! Juhu! Jetzt würde mich nur noch eure Meinung interessieren: Die Episode neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu und ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Raoul hat noch etwas vor. Was verrate ich noch nicht! Jetzt frage an euch: Soll er diese Episode überleben? Ja oder Nein? Schickt mir eure Meinung einfach per Mail die Mehrheit entscheidet. Danke! ;-)**


	8. Neuigkeiten

Kapitel 8: Neuigkeiten

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich vor Erik auf. Da aber schon klar war, dass an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken war, stand ich auf und ging Richtung Badezimmer. Doch begnügte ich mich mit einer Katzenwäsche und dem Bürsten meiner Haare. Der nächste Weg führte mich dann noch zum Kleiderschrank in meinem Zimmer, in dem mittlerweile unsere Tochter ein neues Kinderzimmer gefunden hatte. Ein kurzer Blick in die Wiege zeigte mir jedoch, dass sie wohl noch einige Zeit weiterschlafen würde. Kein Wunder war es doch gestern sehr spät geworden.

Also schlich ich mich auf Zehenspitzen weiter, um sie doch nicht schon zu wecken. Als ich mich ein paar Minuten später angezogen hatte und wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen wollte, bemerkte ich Erik, der in der Tür stand. Mit einem lächeln kam er auf mich zu. Und ich muss gestehen, dass mir dieses lächeln schon immer gefallen hatte. Auch wenn ich es früher nicht so oft gesehen habe.

_Guten morgen Schlafmütze_! – Er zog mich in seine Arme – _Bist du aus dem Bett gefallen, oder warum bist du schon auf?_ – Ich gestehe das ich morgens nicht sehr gerne aufstehe wenn es nicht sein muss! – _Tja dazu muss ich sagen, dass ich heute mal eine Ausnahme mache und etwas früher aufstehe. Und warum liegst du um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich noch im Bett? Du bist doch derjenige der ansonsten immer so früh aufsteht. – Ich habe mir halt gedacht, da heute Sonntag ist bleib ich auch mal liegen. Die Arbeit kann warten. Was hältst du von einem schönen Frühstück? - Hört sich gut an! – Gut dann entschuldigst du mich kurz? Ich geh schnell noch „einkaufen"_ ! – er wandte sich zum gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal kurz um _– Und außerdem, habe ich noch eine Überraschung für dich wenn ich wieder komme_! Schon war er durch die Türe verschwunden, und ich fragte mich was da wohl für eine Überraschung sein könnte. Hoffentlich hat er nicht jemand bestimmtes verschwinden lassen. Das würde ich ihm nämlich wirklich zutrauen.

Im Wohnzimmer kam Ayesha auf mich zu. Sie strich mir um die Beine als wolle sie mir sagen: Ich bin auch noch da! Ich nahm sie auf den Arm und strich ihr durch das kurze Fell, was sie mit einem lauten Schnurren beantwortete. Etwas später setzte ich sie auf einem Stuhl ab, mit dem Ergebnis das ich ein ärgerliches Miau zu hören bekam. Diese Katze war auf ihre eigene Art einfach seltsam. Noch nie hatte ich eine Katze oder irgendein anderes Tier gesehen, dass einen so in die Augen sehen konnte als verstünde sie jedes Wort was man zu ihr sagt. Und zu guter letzt, kam auch noch lauter Protest aus dem Kinderzimmer. Madeleine wollte ihr Frühstück. Also schnappte ich mir ihre Flasche und ging Richtung Kinderzimmer.

Etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde später krabbelte sie vergnügt im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Ayesha nahm dies nur mit einem kühlem Blick zur Kenntnis. Madeleine war jetzt schon ein kleiner Wirbelwind. Und vor ihren neugierigen kleinen Fingern war nichts mehr sicher. Plötzlich lies mich ein lautes Klopfen zusammenfahren. Es kam von der Spiegelkammer. Doch da es viermal geklopft hatte, wusste ich schon wer vor der Tür stand. Normal war die Tür auch nicht verschlossen, doch seitdem ich hier war, bestand Erik darauf die Tür zuzuschließen. Es sei besser so meinte er. Und im stillen gab ich ihm Recht. Man konnte nie wissen, wer auf einmal durch die Türe kommen konnte. Also beeilte ich mich sie aufzuschließen und Nadir hereinzulassen.

_Guten morgen Madame! Ich hoffe ich komme nicht ungelegen zu so früher Stunde_. – Er war wie immer die Höflichkeit in Person- _Aber ich habe Neuigkeiten die euch interessieren dürften. – Guten Morgen Nadir! Nein nein keine Sorge sie sind doch immer willkommen. Nur ich fürchte das die Neuigkeiten noch ein wenig warten müssen. Erik ist gerade nicht da, aber er müsste bald wiederkommen. – So?_ Nadir sah mich erstaunt an – _Wo ist er den hingegangen? – Um es mit seinen eigenen Worten zu sagen „einkaufen_"! Nadir konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen_. Das heißt mit anderen Worten, dass der gute Erik wieder einmal dabei ist, dass Frühstücksbuffet der Operndirektion zu plündern! Na schadet den Bäuchen der beiden jedenfalls nicht. _– Jetzt konnte ich mein lachen auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Den damit hatte Nadir auf jeden fall den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen_. Habt ihr schon gefrühstückt Nadir? Wenn nicht leistet uns doch Gesellschaft! – Danke Madame das ist sehr freundlich von euch. Diese Einladung nehme ich doch gerne an. _

Wir hatten uns kaum an den Tisch gesetzt, da ging auch schon die Tür auf und Erik kam herein. Und so wie es im aussah, hatte er wirklich das ganze Buffet abgeräumt. Doch bemerkte er auch sogleich Nadir, der am Tisch saß_. Oh! Guten Morgen alter Freund was führt dich zu so früher Stunde hier her?_ Er nahm seinen Hut und den Umhang ab, und stellte einen Korb auf den Tisch. Doch auch Madeleine hatte bemerkt das ihr Vater wieder da war, und unterbrach ihre Entdeckungstour um auf ihn zuzukrabbeln. Er nahm sie mit einem „_Dir wünsche ich auch einen guten Morgen mein Schatz_!" auf den Arm und setzte sich dann zu uns an den Tisch.

_Nadir hat ein paar Neuigkeiten für uns. Und ist deswegen gleich hergekommen. – So welche den? Ich hoffe doch keine schlechten_. Nadir schüttelte den Kopf und begann dann zu berichten. Anscheinend hatte die Polizei die Suche nach mir eingestellt. Es hatten sich weder Zeugen gemeldet die mich in den letzten Wochen gesehen hatten, noch sind sie mit den eigentlichen Ermittlungen weitergekommen. Kein Wunder. Geflohen bin ich mitten in der Nacht, wo bestimmt kein normaler Mensch mehr auf die Straße ging. Und seit ich bei Erik bin, sind wir immer erst Abends aus dem Haus gegangen, um die Gefahr zu umgehen gesehen zu werden. Und bei diesen Dingen waren wir äußerst vorsichtig gewesen. Sonst gab es nicht viel neues. Raoul lies sich fast gar nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit blicken, außer um sich mit seinen besten Freunden zu „amüsieren". Nadir meinte auch noch, dass er schon wieder ganz gut aussehe, dafür das seine Frau und seine Tochter verschwunden waren. Und von denen ja auch nach wie vor jede Spur fehlte. Und so wie es schien, war er nie wirklich darüber betrübt gewesen. Wenig später verabschiedete sich Nadir. Er hatte wie immer Verpflichtungen die er nicht aufschieben konnte. Und mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden.

Nach wie vor fragte ich mich, warum er sich so verändert hatte. Das war nicht mehr der Raoul von früher! Nicht der den ich vor vielen Jahren kennengelernt hatte. Wie konnte ich mich nur so täuschen lassen. Oder war es am Ende doch mein Fehler gewesen? Aber auf der anderen Seite, durch diese Vorfälle in letzter Zeit habe ich wenigstens erkannt wo ich wirklich hingehöre. Das sagte auch schon mein Vater immer zu mir: Jede Situation hat ihre guten und ihre Schlechten Seiten. Es ist alles nur eine Frage der Sichtweise.

Ach ja! Erik wandte sich mir zu – Ich hab dir doch gesagt das ich noch eine Überraschung für dich habe! – Ja und ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich schon Angst hatte das du jemanden was antust! – Nein keine Sorge, was ganz anderes. Du wirst dich sicher erinnern, dass ich gestern Abend mit Madame Giry gesprochen habe. – Ja ich wollte dich sowieso fragen um was es dabei ging! – Genau das will ich dir ja sagen. Also ich habe mir überlegt, dass es auf Dauer keine Lösung sein kann weiter hier zu leben. Ich meine ich bin an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Aber ich denke dabei mehr an dich und unsere Tochter. Also was hältst du von dem Vorschlag Paris zu verlassen? Irgendwo anders zu leben! Dann währen die meisten Probleme auf einen Schlag beiseitegewischt. Und Raoul wird dich auch nicht mehr finden können. – Jetzt war ich wirklich überrascht. Hatte er gerade wirklich den Vorschlag gemacht Paris zu verlassen? Das konnte ich fast nicht glauben. Und das sagte ich ihm auch. Was hast du dir den da vorgestellt? An welchen Ort hast du gedacht? Aber musste ich auch zugeben das mir der Gedanke auch gefiel. – Nun ich habe mit Madame Giry schon vor ein paar Wochen gesprochen. Sie hatte für mich Erkundigungen angestellt. Es gibt einen Ort, an dem wir neu anfangen können. Boscherville!

Jetzt war es soweit dachte ich mir. Jetzt ist er komplett übergeschnappt. Äh Erik? Begann ich etwas unsicher. Hast du mir nicht erzählt, das du nie mehr dorthin wolltest? Ich meine...! – Ja ich weiß ich habe das gesagt. Doch auf der einen Seite steht dort ein schönes Haus, dass ja eigentlich mir gehört. Doch ich denke, das ich über meinen Schatten springen kann! Und Madame Giry hat für mich in Erfahrung gebracht das es in all den Jahren nicht verkauft wurde. Also steht dem nichts mehr im Wege. Und es soll auch so noch in einem sehr guten Zustand sein. Und ich denke ich weiß auch wem das zu verdanken ist.


	9. Frühling

Kapitel 9: Frühling

_Schön die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Gesicht zu spüren oder? – Ja es wurde auch Zeit das der Winter endlich losgelassen hat_. _– Ja und was machen wir? Kaum kommt die Sonne raus, schon kaufen wir sämtliche Geschäfte leer_. Meg und ich nutzten die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen zu einem gemütlichen Einkaufsbummel in Paris. Und so ganz nebenbei war es auch ganz lustig. Den Meg versorgte mich dabei auch gleich mit dem neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch aus der Stadt und was noch wichtiger war: Die neuesten Schauergeschichten aus der Oper_. Man sollte es nicht für möglich halten,_ - Sagte sie im verschwörerischen Ton zu mir – _aber in der Oper spukt es mal wieder! Oh wirklich? Na lass mich raten, was ist wohl diesmal passiert? Ist Charlottas Perücke verschwunden? – Oh das ist gemein warum erzählt er dir auch immer alles sofort? – Tja hat so seine Vorteile bei dem sog. Operngeist zu wohnen. – Ha ha ha - och Mensch jetzt wollte ich dir mal was neues erzählen und dann ist es wieder nix. – Hat sie die besagte Perücke schon wieder gefunden? Oder sucht sie noch? – Sie suchen noch. Warum? Weißt du irgendetwas genaueres? – Jep ich kann dir sagen wo sie gelandet ist. Sie soll doch mal im Büro der Direktion nachschauen am besten im Schreibpult! – Also wirklich was haben die Herren Direktoren wohl mit einer Perücke vor? – Keine Ahnung!_

So ging es Stundenlang weiter. Einfach einen Tag so erleben, als wäre nie etwas ungewöhnliches passiert. Und dabei hatte sich so vieles geändert. Doch eigentlich konnte es kaum noch besser werden. Erik ist vor eineinhalb Wochen in Nadirs Begleitung aufgebrochen, um alles für unseren Umzug nach Boscherville vorzubereiten. Einerseits stimmt mich die Aussicht Paris zu verlassen traurig, doch auch froh. den dann würde ich die Ereignisse des letzten halben Jahres getrost vergessen können. Und außerdem gingen wir ja nicht alleine. Den Meg und deren Mutter werden uns begleiten. Sie haben ebenfalls ein kleines Häuschen ganz in der nähe gekauft.

Am Abend gingen wir zurück. Solange Erik weg war, wohnte ich mit Madeleine bei ihr. Er traute dem Frieden offensichtlich immer noch nicht. Aber ich hatte auch nichts dagegen. Aber dennoch freute ich mich auf seine Rückkehr. Er wollte morgen Abend wieder zurück sein. Und wenn alles gut ging, waren wir spätestens Ende nächster Woche aus Paris verschwunden. Und daran hatte ich auch keine Zweifel. Und wie er es versprochen hatte war Erik am nächsten Abend wieder zurück. Und er hatte auch gute Nachrichten für uns. _Die Häuser sind in einem sehr guten Zustand. Auch wenn sie jetzt lange leer gestanden waren. Wir können also nächste Woche aufbrechen_. Wir freuten uns alle. So gute Nachrichten hatten wir nicht erwartet.

Ein paar Tage später:

_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir Paris wirklich so schnell verlassen können. Und vor allem, dass es diesmal kein einziges Problem gegeben hat_. Endlich war es soweit. Morgen wollten wir aufbrechen. Und auch heute wie schon die ganze letzte Woche war Meg bei mir. Da ich gerade dabei war meine Gardarobe zusammenzupacken, kam mir jede Hilfe recht_. Ja aber du freust dich doch oder? Und ich hoffe ganz besonders über den Umstand das ich dich begleite!_ Den neckischen Unterton in Megs Stimme konnte man nicht überhören_. Aber natürlich freue ich mich darüber. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich auf der Reise gar keine Lachnummern zu sehen bekomme. – Was soll da den bitte heißen? _Ich duckte mich rasch den schon kam eine meiner Haarbürsten geflogen. - _Gar nichts, es ist nun einmal eine Tatsache, dass du immer für einen Lacher gut bist .- Pass bloß auf, dass ich es mir nicht noch einmal überlege und dich doch nicht begleiten werde. – War doch nur Spaß! – Hat sich aber gar nicht so angehört. – Also jetzt mach aber mal halblang ja! Du sagst doch selbst immer das du die Tollpatschigkeit in Person bist! – Ist ja schon gut ich gebe es ja zu! Manchmal stelle ich mich halt ein wenig blöd an. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich vor habe auf unserer kleinen Reise für Lachnummern zu sorgen. – Na mal abwarten! – Oh Christine du kannst manchmal so gemein sein! _Lachend ging ich wieder an die Arbeit. _Sag mal wo wir gerade davon sprechen, wo ist Erik eigentlich? – Er hat gesagt er müsse noch einige Kleinigkeiten erledigen bevor wir aufbrechen können. Aber es würde nicht all zu lange dauern. Ich vermute das er allen in der Oper noch einmal einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagt bevor der Operngeist komplett verschwindet. – Das würde ihm ähnlich sehen! –Ja nicht war? Er hat eínmal zu mir gesagt: Ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren! – Ja das hört sich wirklich ganz nach Erik an. _

Endlich waren wir mit dem Einpacken fertig. Ich schlug Meg noch vor erst einmal gemütlich eine Tasse Tee zu trinken bevor wir weitermachten. _Oh ja gute Idee! Ich muss dir nämlich unbedingt noch etwas erzählen bevor wir weitermachen!_ Also ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und stellte die Tassen auf den Tisch, während sich Meg anbot kurz nach Madeleine zu sehen. Als sie wenig später wiederkam, kochte das Teewasser bereits_. Kind müsste man sein, die kleine schläft seelenruhig. – Ja? Gut danke dir_! Ich goss uns gerade Tee ein, als mich plötzlich ein dumpfer Schlag gefolgt vom Geräusch splitternden Glases auffahren lies.

Erschrocken wandte ich mich zu Meg, die auch wie vom Blitz getroffen aufgesprungen war. _Oh mein Gott was war das? Das kommt von der Spiegelkammer! Ja das höre ich doch auch! Was ist da bloß los?_ Ein zweiter Schlag mit dem selben Effekt lies uns endgültig die Fassung verlieren. Da ist jemand! Wer könnte das nur sein? – Oh Meg sprich es nicht aus was ich befürchte! Das kann doch nicht war sein!

Meine Gedanken wirbelten nur so durcheinander. Einen klaren Kopf bewahren dachte ich noch. Ich konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen wer da in der Kammer stand. Und dieser hat sich wohl gedacht das er ich mit Gewalt Zugang zur Wohnung verschaffen konnte. Und was soll ich noch sagen, damit hatte er wohl richtig gedacht! Und wenn es wirklich so war, dann war auch niemand hier, der imstande wäre ihn aufzuhalten. Er würde seine Rache bekommen.

Schließlich war Meg es, die als erstes ihre Fassung wiederhatte! Christine warte hier! Ich sehe nach wer da ist. – Meg warte! – Doch sie war schon auf halben Weg zur Tür. Sie griff noch nach dem Dolch, der dort auf einem kleinen Schränkchen lag. Meg komm zurück! Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?

Ich konnte mich immer noch nicht bewegen. Ich starrte nur weiter wie gebannt auf die Tür. Meg! Weiter kam ich nicht mehr, als die Tür mit einem lauten krachen zersplitterte. Ich registriert gerade noch, das irgendjemand nach Megs Arm griff und sie durch die Türe zog. Sie versuchte noch mir zuzurufen, dass ich verschwinden sollte. Doch kaum eine Sekunde später hörte ich, das irgendetwas mit ungeheurer Wucht gegen einen der Spiegel geschleudert wurde, und dieser darauf hin zerbrach. Und was machte ich? Stand immer noch wie angewurzelt am Tisch und war nicht einmal in der Lage den Mund aufzumachen. Und es wurde auch nicht besser, als plötzlich Raoul vor mir stand.

Na sieh mal an wen haben wir den da? Wen das nicht mal meine liebe Frau ist, die vor einiger Zeit spurlos verschwunden ist. Hast du etwa geglaubt, dass ich dich in den Fängen dieses Ungeheuers lasse? Aber jetzt bin ich ja da, und dir wird nichts mehr passieren! Er kam langsam und schritt für Schritt näher. Und mit jedem Schritt wich ich weiter von ihm zurück. Ich wusste nicht was ich jetzt noch tun sollte. Gegen Raoul hatte ich keine Chance. Und da er jetzt auch noch rasend war vor Wut, war er unberechenbar. – Was willst du? Hättest du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe gehen lassen können? – Ich hatte endlich meine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle - Oh nein denkst du etwa ich gebe mich so leicht geschlagen? Glaubst du das wirklich? Nein, da hast du dich aber gewaltig getäuscht meine Liebe. Und jetzt bist du auch mal brav und kommst mit mir nach Hause, bevor ich mich vergesse. Das war gewiss das letzte was ich im Moment tun würde, und wenn dann würde er mich mit Gewalt dazu zwingen müssen. – Nein, dass traust du dich nicht! Wenn du mir oder meiner Tochter etwas antust, dann möchte ich nicht in deiner Haut stecken. – Ach ja! Dein persönlicher Schutzengel etwa? Glaub mir eines, vor dem habe ich gewiss keine Angst mehr. Und was DEINE –Die Art wie er das Wort aussprach war mehr als beunruhigend! – Tochter angeht, die interessiert mich keinen Heller. Mir egal was aus ihr wird. Lass sie doch einfach hier! Schließlich ist ER doch ihr Vater oder? – Was hast du mit Meg gemacht? –Keine sorge, sie wird ein wenig Kopfschmerzen haben wenn sie wieder aufwacht, aber auch nicht mehr. So und jetzt tust du gefälligst was ich dir sage, oder ich vergesse mich wirklich. – Träum weiter, mit dir gehe ich nirgendwo mehr hin!

Ich schleuderte ihm diese Worte in purer Verzweiflung entgegen. Doch wusste ich auch, dass er sich von so etwas nicht beeindrucken lassen würde. Und das tat er auch nicht. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei kam er die letzten Schritte auf mich zu, drehte mir den Arm auf den Rücken und drückte mir ein mit Chlorophorm getränktes Tuch ins Gesicht. Ich versuchte noch mich zu wehren, als ich merkte das das Mittel sehr schnell wirkte. Doch meine Gegenwehr war nutzlos. In seiner Wut konnte ich ihm nichts mehr entgegensetzen.


	10. Bittere Rache

Kapitel 10. Bittere Rache!

Erik und Nadir waren gut gelaunt, als sie in die Oper zurückkamen. Sie hatten alles erledigt, und nun stand ihrer Abreise nichts mehr im Weg_. Nadir? Bist du dir sicher das du uns auf der Reise begleiten willst? Ich meine Paris einfach so verlassen_? Nadir hatte angeboten sie auf den Weg zu begleiten. _Ja sicher! Das möchte ich auf keinen Fall versäumen. – Was versäumen? – Die Tatsache, dass du dein Leben als Wesen der Dunkelheit aufgibst. – Was ist daran so seltsam? Ich habe ja früher auch schon über der Erde gelebt! – Ja schon, aber jetzt nach all den Jahren? – Nun das tu ich nicht für mich, nur das dies klargestellt ist. – Ja die Liebe! – was soll das den schon wieder heißen? – Och nichts ist mir nur so rausgerutscht. _

Sie waren Mittlerweile an einem kleinen Gitter in der Wand des Opernhauses angekommen. Es lies sich einfach öffnen. Aber nur wenn man weis wie der Öffnungsmechanismus funktioniert. Die beiden stiegen langsam den Tunnel hinab, der nach einiger Zeit zum Unterirdischen See führte_. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie weit die beiden schon gekommen sind. Oder ob sie sich vorlauter Klatsch und Tratsch nicht von den Stühlen reißen konnten_.

Erik schloss die Tür auf, und betrat das Haus. Doch die übliche Begrüßung blieb aus. Normalerweise kam Christine sofort um zu sehen wer gekommen war. Doch da er Madeleine weinen hörte, würde sie wohl bei ihr sein. Er entledigte sich seines Huts und des Umhangs, und ging Richtung Kinderzimmer_. Christine_? Doch als er die Tür öffnete, sah er das Madeleine alleine war. Doch Christine fand er nicht. Also ging er leicht beunruhigt zu ihrem Bettchen und nahm sie auf den Arm. Worauf sie sich auch sogleich beruhigte und anfing vergnügt _dada, dada_ zu brabbeln. Das war ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise war Christine sofort da wenn die kleine weinte. Und Nadirs erschrockener Aufschrei aus dem Wohnzimmer erledigte den Rest. Sofort stürmte er los, um im Wohnzimmer ein wahres Chaos vorzufinden. Alles lag voller Splitter als hätte ein Orkan gewütet. Bis er sah, das die Türe der Spiegelkammer völlig zerborsten war.

_Oh mein Gott was ist hier nur passiert_? Erik achtete gar nicht auf Nadirs Frage sondern ging sofort zur Türe. Doch war es dunkel und er konnte nicht mehr als einen halben Meter weit sehen. Also ging er noch einmal zurück, gab Nadir Madeleine und griff nach einer Lampe. Als er mit dieser zurückkehrte und die Lampe anzündete, sah er erst das ganze Ausmaß der Verwüstung. Die meisten der großen Spiegel waren zerschlagen worden. Der große Vorschlaghammer lag unweit der Tür. Und wer dies getan hat wusste er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch schon. Und das beunruhigte ihn nur noch mehr. Den außer Raoul und Nadir, weis kein Mensch von der Kammer. Und auch wenn jemand anderes diese entdeckt hätte, würde dieser bestimmt nicht das Werkzeug dabeihaben um so eine Verwüstung anzurichten.

_Erik? Ich habe im ganzen Haus niemanden gefunden! Sie sind nicht mehr hier_. Nadir erschien in der Türe. _Was um alles in der Welt ist hier passiert? Und vor allem wer könnte so etwas tun? – Musst du da wirklich noch fragen wer? _Erik hatte sich zu Nadir umgedreht, als er auf dem Boden den Dolch fand, der immer auf dem Schränkchen neben der Türe lag. _Na wenigstens haben sie sich nicht ganz kampflos ergeben!_ – sagte er zu Nadir, als in ein leises klirren aus der Ecke des Raumes aufhorchen lies. Mit einem leisen Schreckenslaut war er sogleich in der anderen Ecke des Raumes. _Meg_! Er hätte sie fast nicht gesehen, weil sie unter Scherben fast begraben war. Er trug sie zurück in die Wohnung und legte sie auf das Sofa, bevor er aus dem Badezimmer eine Schüssel Wasser und mehrer Tücher holte. Vorsichtig befreite er ihr Haar und die Kleidung von Glas und Holzsplittern, eh er sich daran mache die zahllosen Kratzer und Schrammen zu versorgen.

_Erik! Ich glaub sie kommt langsam wieder zu sich!_ – Meg öffnete langsam die Augen, und blickte in die von Sorge gezeichneten Gesichter der beiden. - _Erik? Nadir? Was, wo? – Oh Himmel Christine! – Meg beruhige dich_! _Erik er war hier, er hat sie mitgenommen! – Jetzt beruhige dich doch. Wer war hier? –Raoul, er hat die Spiegel zerschlagen und Christine mitgenommen_. – Erik und Nadir sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an, bevor Erik sich wieder Meg zuwandte: _Erzähl mir alles ganz genau! Ich muss wissen was geschehen ist. _

Wenig später hatte Meg beiden berichtet, was sie mitbekommen hatte. Und als sie mit ihrem Bericht fertig war, sagte keiner der anwesenden ein Wort. Nur Madeleine brabbelte weiterhin munter vor sich hin. Erik brach die Stille als erster. _Ich hab es geahnt. Ich hätte wissen können das er sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben würde. – Jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich Erik, wer hätte den gedacht das er ein halbes Jahr später noch hier auftauchen würde? Und vor allem, dass er so verrückt ist und hier her kommt. Dazu muss er wirklich wahnsinnig gewesen sein. – Und doch war er hier! Oder etwa nicht? Und Christine hat er entführt. – Hoffentlich tut er ihr nichts an!_ Auch Meg beteiligte sich nun wieder am Gespräch _– Nein das glaube ich nicht, den das würde er sicher nicht wagen. Nicht solange er vor Erik Angst haben muss. – Was heißt da bitte Angst haben muss? Er kann vor Glück sagen das ich Christine versprochen habe ihn nicht umzubringen! _Gab Erik zähneknirschend zurück.

_Und was jetzt? Was willst du tun? Einfach hinmarschieren und sie abholen? Das dürfte wohl etwas schwierig werden. Oder denkst du das dich der Vicomte mit offenen Armen empfangen wird?_ _– Nein das glaube ich weniger. Aber hingehen werde ich sicher. Und notfalls, habe ich ja noch die Möglichkeit ihm doch noch ein oder zwei blaue Augen zu verpassen! Aber ich würde es vorziehen das man mich nicht bemerkt. Das heißt reinschleichen und genauso heimlich wieder raus! – Das ist aber gar nicht dein Stil für solche speziellen Angelegenheiten! – Nein nicht wirklich, aber was tut man nicht alles. –Wie wahr!_

Wenig später machte sich Erik alleine auf den Weg. Er hatte sich seinen Hut aufgesetzt und den Umhang wieder umgeworfen. Doch anstelle des Gehstockes, der sonst zu seiner Erscheinung zählte, hatte er diesmal seinen silbernen Degen umgelegt. _Für den Fall der Fälle!_ Hatte er zu Nadir gesagt, als ihn dieser darauf ansprechen wollte. Nadir hatte er gebeten solange hier zu bleiben bis er wieder da war. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Meg alleine blieb. (Die sich in der Zwischenzeit über Höllische Kopfschmerzen beklagte.)

Als er sich endgültig auf den Weg machte, wurde es bereits Abend. Doch ging er erst an einen Ort, wo er schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr gewesen war. Auf das Dach der Oper. Dorthin ging er immer, wenn er klaren Verstand brauchte. Das letzte mal, als er hier gestanden hatte, spielte er mit dem Gedanken seinem Leben ein Ende zu machen.

_Diesmal bin ich nicht in Versuchung. Ich bin auch nicht mehr alleine in der Dunkelheit. Vor meinen Augen sehe ich nicht mehr tausende Teufel, die schwarze Kerzen entzünden am Rande des Weges, der zum Abgrund führt, zum damals blendend schönen Abgrund. Doch diesmal, werde ich nicht der Verlierer sein._

_Eine kühle Briese lässt meinen Umhang wehen wie die Schwingendes Todesengels, wie einem dunklen, hoch aufragenden Schatten, aufsteigend wie der Phönix aus der Asche, böswillig, allmächtig ... Das Phantom der Oper!_

Langsam steigerte sich seine Wut. Doch erstaunlicherweise fiel es ihm leicht klare Gedanken zu fassen. _Ich hätte mit dem Morphium schon viel früher aufhören sollen_! Dachte er sich unterwegs. Er ging zielstrebig zum Anwesen des Vicomtes. Doch ging er nicht zur Eingangstür, sondern nach hinten durch den Garten zur Terrasse. Er wusste genau, dass wenn Christine hier war, dann würde sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer sein, dass genau an die Terrasse angrenzte.

Leise wie ein Schatten schlich er weiter. Er späte durch die großen Fenster in den Raum. Und wie er es sich gedacht hatte, war sie dort. Sie lag auf dem Bett und schlief. Aber er konnte Raoul nirgendwo entdecken. Entweder wollte er ihm eine Falle stellen, oder er war einfach nur unvorsichtig. Schon aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er die Terrassentüre offen gelassen hatte. Erik legte eine Hand auf den Griff seines Degens, jederzeit bereit ihn zu ziehen und sich zu verteidigen. Aber er wagte trotzdem das Zimmer zu betreten. Doch niemand hinderte ihn daran. Also war der Vicomte sich seines Sieges wohl schon sehr sicher gewesen. Er ging langsam auf Christine zu, und beugte sich zu ihr hinab, als er an ihrem Bett angelangt war. Sie schlief fest, was seine Vermutung bestätigte, dass sie nicht freiwillig hier war. Doch dieser Gedanke war sowieso absurd. Hatte sie ihm doch oft versichert da sie nie mehr zurück wolle.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, strich er ihr die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte in der letzten Zeit. Er würde sie auch den ganzen Weg zurück tragen wenn es sein müsste. Doch das war solange es noch hell war zu riskant entdeckt zu werden. Doch als er an ihrem Bett stand und überlegte, bemerkte er fast nicht, dass plötzlich die Türe aufgeschlossen wurde und Raoul den Raum betrat. _Du! Du wagst es auch noch hier her zu kommen!_ - Er sprühte vor Zorn. – _Nun Vicomte so wie es im Moment aussieht, seid ihr ja erst zu mir gekommen und habt ein ganz schönes durcheinander in meinem Heim angerichtet. Und noch dazu habt ihr meine Frau entführt_. Als Erik die Worte „meine Frau" aussprach, zuckte Raoul sichtbar zusammen. _– was erlaubst du dir eigentlich! Hast du sie nicht vor einem halben Jahr selbst entführt? – Ich? Das ich nicht lache! Christine kam aus freien Stücken zu mir zurück. Und ich habe sie gewiss nicht dazu gezwungen bei mir zu bleiben._

Diese Worte brachten Raoul gänzlich aus der Fassung. Mit einem Wutschrei zog er auch seinerseits einen Degen und stürmte damit auf Erik los, der sich trotz seines Alters noch so schnell wie eine Schlange bewegen konnte. Er wich vor Raoul zurück, aus dem Zimmer hinaus auf die Terrasse, wo er seinen Degen zog, um sich bis zum äußersten Fall zu verteidigen.

_Na warte!_ – Raoul lies seiner Wut jetzt freien Lauf. – _Du wirst meine Rache als erster zu spüren bekommen! Und dann kannst du vielleicht auch noch zusehen was ich mit deiner „Geliebten" mache_! Er verfiel in ein wahnsinniges Lachen, welches sogar Erik eine Gänsehaut bekommen lies. _– Vicomte machen sie es nicht noch schlimmer als es eh schon ist! Christine hat sich entschieden sie wird nicht hier bleiben, oder wollt ich sie für den Rest ihres Lebens einsperren wie ein Tier in einen Käfig? – Wenn es sein muss JA! Immerhin hat sie mir Treue geschworen oder etwa nicht? Bis das der Tod euch scheidet! Und so wird es auch sein. Und niemand wird etwas dagegen tun können. Nicht einmal das Phantom der Oper! _Und mit diesen Worten griff er an. Er deckte Erik mit einer Serie von schnellen angriffen ein, doch konnte sich dieser sehr wohl verteidigen. Denn er konnte mit dieser Waffe hervorragend umgehen. Während Raoul sich darauf beschränkte wahllos zuzustechen. Das machte es für Erik nicht gerade einfacher, aber er konnte die Schläge so leichter parieren. Und wenn Raoul so weitermachte, war er mit seiner Kondition sicherlich bald am Ende.

Was ist mit mir passiert? Es waren die ersten klaren Gedanken die ich fassen konnte. Ein komischer Geschmack lag auf meiner Zunge und irgendwie fühlte ich mich komplett zerschlagen. In meinem Kopf pochte es heftig aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was genau passiert war. Nur noch das Raoul plötzlich vor mir stand. Meine schlimmsten Vorahnungen hatten sich nun doch noch erfüllt. Er war gekommen um sich zu Rächen. Gott steh mir bei, denn was er mit mir vorhatte, daran wollte ich nicht einmal denken. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis ich den Lärm bemerkte der im Raum herrschte. Doch waren meine Sinne noch taub, dass ich im ersten Moment nichts mit diesen Geräuschen anfangen konnte. Doch langsam dämmerte mir mit Gewissheit das ich diese Geräusche schon einmal gehört hatte. Nicht welche dieser Art sondern genau die selben. Das aufeinandertreffen stählerner Klingen. Damals hatte mich dieses Geräusch bis in meine Träume verfolgt. Sie hatten sich ein Duell geliefert, auf dem Friedhof vor dem Grab meines Vaters. Doch heute konnte es nur heißen das... . Mit einem Schlag waren meine Sinne wieder da. Ich sah mich im ersten Moment um – nach der Quelle des Lärms doch ich sah niemanden. Bis mir gewahr wurde das die Terrassentür offen stand. Langsam und mit klopfendem Herzen ging sie auf die Tür zu. Sie zog den Vorhang vorsichtig beiseite.

_Erik_! Christines plötzlicher Aufschrei ließ in aufhorchen. Er sah kurz zu der offenen Tür, wo sie kreidebleich stand. Doch diesen kleinen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit nutzte Raoul sofort und setzte mit seinem Degen nach. _Raoul! Nein!_ Christine schrie entsetzt auf. An Raouls Degen ran ein einzelner roter Tropfen nach unten. Er hatte seinen Gegner an Arm getroffen. Er hatte vor lauter Wut einfach nur zugestochen. Zum Glück für Erik. Er hatte ihn verfehlt und nur leicht am Arm erwischt. Doch war der plötzliche Schmerz so überraschend, dass er seinen Degen fallen lies und auf die Verletzung starrte. Doch dachte Raoul gar nicht erst seinen Gegner zu verschonen. Er setzte gerade zu einem weiteren Schlag aus, der seinen Gegner wohl mit Sicherheit getroffen und außer Gefecht gesetzt hätte, wenn nicht sogar getötet. Doch auch Christine hatte die Situation erfasst. Sie lief auf beide zu und griff nach Raouls Degen. Doch bei dem Versuch im die Waffe zu entreisen schleuderte Raoul sie mit einem Schlag auf den Boden und wandte sich wieder seinem Gegner zu. Erik hatte versucht wieder an seine Waffe zu kommen, doch Raoul war schneller gewesen. _Nun MEIN FREUND! Wer von uns hat nun das Ruder in der Hand. Ich hätte dich damals schon zur Hölle schicken können. Das ich es nicht getan habe war ein Fehler wie ich jetzt sehe. Doch andererseits kann ich den Augenblick jetzt richtig genießen._ Raoul war weiter auf Erik zugekommen und hielt ihm die Spitze seines Degens entgegen. – _Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, aber sie wird dir niemals wieder gehören, dass versichere ich dir. – Oh sag doch nicht so was! Das ist doch lächerlich. Ich gewinne ihr Herz schon zurück mach dir darüber nur keine Gedanken. Und nun FAHR ZUR HÖLLE! _Er setzte zu einem weiteren diesmal gut gezielten Schlag an, doch plötzlich hielt er mitten im Schlag inne. Sein Gesicht nahm für Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen erstaunten Ausdruck an, dann bemerkte Erik den roten Fleck, der sich auf Raouls Hemd ausbreitete. Raoul drehte sich um und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. _Christine? Du? Warum_ ... . Weiter kam er nicht bevor er endgültig zusammenbrach. Hinter ihm stand Christine – in der Hand hielt sie einen blutigen Dolch. Sie starrte den Dolch noch für einen Augenblick an, lies ihn aber dann fallen und war gleich darauf bei Erik um ihm weinend in die Arme zu fallen.

_Christine, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?_ Eriks Stimme klang besorgt_. Ja ich glaube schon. Oh Gott was habe ich nur getan?_ Erschrocken blickte ich zurück wo Raoul auf dem Boden lag. _Ich habe ihn umgebracht_! Ich flüchtete wieder in Eriks Arme, nur um nicht sehen zu müssen was ich getan habe. _– Lass uns hier verschwinden bevor uns jemand sieht_. Erik nahm meine Hand und wir verschwanden in der stetig näherkommenden Dunkelheit.

Wie lange wir wohl gelaufen sind? Wir sind im Bois de Bologne angekommen. Von hier aus war es nicht mehr schwer nach Hause zu kommen. Es war für einen Abend um diese Jahreszeit schon relativ warm, und so setzten wir uns auf eine Bank die etwas abseits vom Weg lag, aber von einer Laterne beleuchtet wurde. Ich wollte mir Eriks Arm ansehen. Die Blutung hatte anscheinend aufgehört. Zum Glück. _Na freu dich, jetzt hast du bald eine Doppelnarbe an der Stelle. Er hat dich genau unter der alten getroffen. - Danke das du mich nicht bei Raoul gelassen hast_! Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen, und er sah mich auch nur einen Moment lang an, eh er mich zu sich zog und mich in den Arm nahm. _Du weißt doch ich würde dich nie im Stich lassen. Und außerdem muss ich wohl diesmal dir danken. Schließlich hast du mir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet_. Und so saßen wir nur da, Arm in Arm und genossen die jetzt endgültige Freiheit zu zweit.

Aus Susann Kays Das Phantom


	11. Happy End?

_**Kapitel 11: Happy End?**_

Wir kamen spät nach hause. Lange waren wir nur nebeneinandergesessen. Doch jetzt war der erste Schrecken verflogen, und wir machten uns auf den Nachhauseweg. Wir gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Wir waren einfach nur- nun ja, vielleicht erleichtert? Froh? Oder einfach nur überglücklich? Ich konnte in diesem Moment mein Gefühlschaos nicht einordnen. Und nebenbei war die Wirkung der Betäubung auch noch nicht ganz verflogen. Immer noch fühlte ich Schwindel und eine leichte aber doch hartnäckige Müdigkeit.

Als wir an der Oper ankamen, war es bereits stockdunkel. Die anderen machten sich bestimmt Sorgen. Denn eigentlich hatte Erik ja vor sofort zurückzukommen. Aber wer hatte schon ein Duell geplant, bei dem ich noch ganz nebenbei meinen „Ehemann" umgebracht hatte. Ich hatte einfach zugestochen. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken welche Folgen dies haben könnte. Doch im Moment war erst einmal wichtig, dass wir den anderen bescheid gaben, dass wir mehr oder weniger wohlauf waren. Ein beruhigendes Gefühl kam in mir hoch, als Erik den Spiegel öffnete und wir den Gang dahinter entlanggingen. Den nun wusste wirklich kein einziger außenstehender mehr von dem Haus am unterirdischen See. Geschweige den wie man dorthingelangen konnte.

Wenig später waren wir am Wasserlauf angekommen. Als ich im Boot saß, kam unwillkürlich die Erinnerung an den Tag zurück, als ich zum ersten mal hier war. Doch damals hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, dass mein Leben in solch einer Bahn verlaufen würde. Wenige Minuten später legte das Boot am anderen Ufer an. Doch diesmal ein Stück weiter vom Haus entfernt als sonst. Wir wollten noch ein wenig die Ruhe genießen, die verflogen sein würde sobald wir nach Hause kamen. Erik legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter, und ich hakte bei ihm unter.

_Was wird jetzt wohl geschehen?_ – Ich war diejenige die die Stille brach – _Ich weis es nicht. Doch morgen früh brechen wir auf jeden fall auf. Wir verlassen Paris so schnell wie möglich. Und dann werden wir hoffentlich endlich in Frieden zusammen sein können. – Ja hoffentlich._ – Ich kuschelte mich ein wenig enger an mein Phantom, obwohl wir nicht lange getrennt waren, so wurde mir doch bewusst, dass ich für den Rest meines Lebens bei ihm bleiben wollte. Ein ruhiges Leben mit ihm und unserer Tochter auf dem Land. Und mit unseren besten Freunden. Die Zukunft sah plötzlich wieder so schön aus. Und sie war nun zum greifen nahe.

Drinnen wurden wir schon ungeduldig erwartet. Erik und ich waren länger weg als beabsichtigt. Und natürlich hatten sich Nadir und Meg Sorgen gemacht. Doch waren sie nicht unbedingt untätig herumgesessen. Megs zahllose Schrammen und Kratzer waren verbunden, und das größte Chaos war aus der Wohnung verschwunden. Als wir die Türe öffneten, kamen beide angestürmt. Doch auf ihren Gesichtern zeigte sich sofort Erleichterung als sie uns beide in der Türe stehen sahen.

Wenig später als Erik den beiden und auch mir alles genau erzählt hatte, waren auch sie der Meinung, dass wir Paris nun so schnell wie möglich verlassen sollten.

_Am besten brechen wir gleich morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang auf._ – Nadir war der selben Meinung wie Erik und ich. Und auch Meg stimmte dem sofort zu. Mann könne ja nie wissen, was sonst noch alles passieren könnte. Also entschieden wir uns dafür, am nächsten morgen entgültig aufzubrechen und Paris den Rücken zu kehren. Den ein toter Vicomte würde nicht lange unentdeckt bleiben. Und was dann in der Stadt los sein würde, daran möchte ich nicht einmal denken. Also verabschiedeten wir uns von Meg und Nadir, die eine Stunde später gingen. Und so waren wir beide wieder alleine. Meg hatte Madeleine zu ihrer Mutter gebracht, kurz nachdem Erik aufgebrochen war um nach mir zu suchen.

Ich saß nun schon eine geraume weile auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und hatte mein Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Ich wollte einfach nur nachdenken. Einfach begreifen was ich getan hatte. Warum nur hatte ich ihn umgebracht. Und vor allem, warum überkamen mich plötzlich solche Schuldgefühle. Schließlich hatte Raoul versucht Erik und mich umzubringen. Gewissermaßen war es dann doch Notwehr gewesen. Aber er hatte mich ja nicht direkt angegriffen. Eigentlich konnte er ja nicht einmal wissen, dass ich hinter ihm stand und einen Dolch in der Hand hatte. Und jetzt, jetzt war er tot. Und ich hatte ihn umgebracht.

_Christine?_ – Erik riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Als ich zu ihm aufsah, bemerkte ich, dass er sich umgezogen hatte. Er trug eine einfache Hose und ein Hemd. Das alte war ja zerrissen und voller Blut. _– Was hast du mein Engel? –_ Er sah mich an und in seinen dunklen Augen stand die Sorge um mich geschrieben. – _Ach ich mache mir Vorwürfe was ich getan habe. Ich meinen weshalb ich ihn gleich umgebracht habe_. – Er setzte sich zu mir auf das Sofa und nahm mich in die Arme. – _Du hast getan ,was dir in diesem Augenblick richtig erschien. Und wenn du es nicht getan hättest? Dann währe ich wahrscheinlich jetzt tot, oder ich hätte ihn selbst umbringen müssen. Und dann wärst du wieder bei ihm, und ich könnte dir nicht mehr helfen._ – Als er dies zu mir sagte, wischte er mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Was er sagte, traf sicherlich auch so zu. Doch ich konnte mich mit dem Gedanken eine Mörderin zu sein nicht anfreunden. – _Wie bist du mit der Tatsache umgegangen jemanden umgebracht zu haben? _– Ich schaffte es sogar ihn dabei anzusehen. _– Nun um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich habe es bis zum heutigen Tag noch nicht ganz an mich herangelassen. Damals das war ein Unfall. Und die Sache heute, nun sie es als Notwehr an. Du wolltest mir helfen – oder etwa nicht? _– Ich nickte ihm nur leicht zu. Was er sagte war ja schließlich auch die Wahrheit. Und ich denke, mit seiner Hilfe kann ich auch dies überstehen.

_Erik? – Ja? – Danke das du mich gerettet hast! – Gerne geschehen!_

ENDE TEIL 1 

So endlich geschafft. **Jubel **der erste Teil ist komplett. Ich beeile mich auch mit der Fortsetzung.

Grüße smile Leandra


	12. Feiertage

Achtung: Hab mir alle Figuren nur ausgeliehen. Gehört alles Leroux, Kay oder Webber.

_Der Beginn eines neuen Lebens_

_Teil 2: Boscherville_

Kapitel 1: Feiertage

Boscherville Ostern 1889:

Es herrschte um mich herum andächtiges Schweigen. Die ganze Kirche war Stockdunkel. Doch dann ging die Türe auf und der Lichtschein einer einzigen Kerze erhellte die Dunkelheit etwas. Lumen Christi – Deo Gratias – Die Stille wurde nur durch den Ruf und die Antwort unterbrochen. Man hörte das klacken des Weihrauchfässchens, das einer der Messdiener schwenkte. Sonst nichts. Lumen Christi - Deo Gratias – Schritte, der Lichtschein bewegte sich nun Richtung Altar. Lumen Christi - Deo Gratias – Es herrschte eine seltsame Atmosphäre hier drinnen. Andächtig, aber doch auch feierlich. Es war die Osterfeuerweihe. Wie jedes Jahr am Karsamstag.

Mittlerweile wurde das geweihte Licht von Person zu Person weitergereicht. Jeder hatte eine eigene Kerze dabei, die er nun entzündete. Es wurde langsam heller. Ich blickte kurz nach rechts, wo mein Mann neben mir saß. Erik hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren richtig an das Familienleben gewöhnt. Wir alle hatten uns daran gewöhnt. Als er bemerkte, dass ich ihn ansah, sah er kurz zu mir und legte seine Hand auf meine. Die Maske die er nach wie vor trug wenn wir unterwegs waren, schimmerte hell im Licht. Zuhause trägt er sie so gut wie gar nicht mehr. Denn mir machte es nicht das geringste aus ihn ohne sie zu sehen. Und Madeleine auch nicht. Für sie war er einfach nur ihr Vater, an dem sie nicht seltsames entdecken konnte. Und die Dorfbewohner hatten sich mittlerweile an den Maskierten Nachbarn gewöhnt.

Etwa eine Stunde später verließen wir zusammen mit allen anderen die Kirche. Morgen war Ostersonntag. Doch eigentlich bin ich ja nicht so für das frühe aufstehen am Feiertag. Und wir waren im Grunde genommen alles andere als streng Gläubig. Doch da wir ja jetzt seit nun schon fast vier Jahren in Boscherville lebten, kam man ganz schnell ins Gerede wenn man nicht in der Messe erschien. In Paris währe das wohl jedem egal gewesen. Doch auf dem Land da ticken die Leute doch anders als erwartet. Und da die Osternacht feierlicher war als die Sonntagsmesse, waren wir eben anwesend.

Auf dem Heimweg traf man noch hin und wieder Nachbarn und Bekannte, die ebenfalls in der Messe waren. Es war immerhin schon kurz vor Mitternacht. Und jeder normale Mensch lag um die Zeit in seinem Bett. – _Weist du was Schatz? - Pater Kare´ würde auf jeden Fall mehr Leute in die Kirche bekommen wenn die Predigten kürzer währen. – Und wenn er nicht immer das Thema wechseln würde. Oder bin ich kurz eingeschlafen? Angefangen hatte er mit Ostern und im nächsten Moment ist er plötzlich bei Mozart! – So was nennt man Abwechslungsreich mein Lieber. – Na ja wenn wirklich bekommt er halt mal ein Briefchen von irgendeinem Geist. Das bekommen wir schon in den Griff ._ – Ich sah das Erik sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Und so gingen wir scherzend nach hause.

_Vor gut vier Jahren waren wir nach Boscherville gekommen. Und eigentlich wollten wir nur unsere Ruhe haben. Doch war damals nicht alles so gut gelaufen wie es sollte. Wir waren damals Hals über Kopf aus Paris verschwunden. Hauptgrund dafür war wohl, dass ich meinen damaligen Ehemann den Vicomte de Chagny umgebracht hatte. Ich war weggelaufen, und nach einiger Zeit hatte er mich dann doch gefunden und entführt. Daraufhin wollte mich Erik befreien. Was er fast mit seinem Leben bezahlt hätte, währe ich Raoul nicht zuvorgekommen. _

_Also waren wir am nächsten morgen zusammen mit unserer Tochter Madeleine, Meg und Nadir Richtung Boscherville aufgebrochen. Was wir schon länger geplant hatten. Doch anstatt eines ruhigen Lebens, erwartete uns etwas ganz anderes. _

_Die Dorfbewohner kannten Erik. Er hatte gehofft, dass sich die Leute nicht mehr an ihn erinnern, doch dieser Wunsch wurde uns nicht erfüllt. Die meisten erinnerten sich noch an ihn. Er war ja schließlich hier geboren worden. Soweit ich weis, lebte er auch einige Jahre hier, bevor er von zuhause weglief. Schon als Kind haben sie ihn gefürchtet. Und auch Jahre später, erinnerten sich noch viele an ihn. Und das bekamen wir zu spüren. Doch nach langem hin und her wurden wir doch noch akzeptiert. Und was soll ich sagen, mittlerweile versucht sich das ganze Dorf mit uns anzufreunden. Na ja sagen wir mal FAST das ganze Dorf. Ein paar verstockte Idioten gab es anscheinend überall. Doch im großen und ganzen hatten wir mittlerweile das ruhige Leben das wir uns wünschten. Schon fast zu ruhig. _

Im Haus brannte Licht. Meg war da und passte auf Madeleine auf. Sie war ein richtiger Wirbelwind geworden. Manchmal ertappe ich mich noch dabei, mir die Zeit zurückzuwünschen als sie noch kleiner und vor allem ruhiger war. Doch irgendwie gewöhnt man sich wunderbar an solche Dinge.

_Oh gut da seid ihr ja wieder. – Hallo Meg! Irgendwelche Probleme? – Ne keine Sorge. Der Wirbelwind liegt seit gut einer Stunde im Bett. Das ist eine neue Rekordzeit. Aber allmählich hab ich den Dreh raus. Einfach toben lassen und dann wird sie schon müde. _– Sie kam uns im Flur entgegen, als mir Erik gerade den Mantel abnahm. – _Christin macht es dir etwas aus wenn ich ausnahmsweise gleich verschwinde? Ich habe Maman versprochen gleich nach hause zu kommen. – Nein nein geh nur. Ich muss dir danken. Hast du das deiner Mam versprochen, oder etwa Andrew? –_ Als ich sie das fragte, wurde sie rot bis unter die haarspitzen. Andrew war Megs Verlobter. Sie hatte ihn hier kennengelernt, kurz nachdem wir angekommen waren. – _Äh nein diesmal muss ich Maman helfen. Es gibt noch einiges vorzubereiten für morgen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen? – Ja gut bis dann gute Nacht! –Gute nacht bis morgen!_ – Weg war sie.

Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, hatte mein Mann bereits Holz im Kamin nachgelegt. Den obwohl wir schon Frühling hatten, so war es doch noch eiskalt. Und als ich ins warme kam, konnte ich ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. – _Na schon so müde?_ – Ich nickte. – _Kein Wunder guck mal auf die Uhr. Es wird bereits Eins. – Leg dich hin hm, die letzten Tage waren doch ziemlich stressig. – Ja vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich wird zu Bett gehen. Bleib nicht mehr solang auf ok! Gute Nacht. – Gute Nacht mein Engel. Schlaf gut._ - Ich küsste ihn noch kurz und verschwand dann Richtung Schlafzimmer. Doch vorher öffnete ich noch kurz die Tür zum Kinderzimmer. Doch auch Madeleine lag friedlich in ihrem Bett und schlief tief und fest.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, zog ich mich noch schnell um und griff dann nach meiner Haarbürste. Wenig später lag ich in unserem bequemen Bett und wühlte ein wenig in meinen Erinnerungen. Als wir angekommen waren, wunderten sich viele Leute darüber, als Erik mich als seine Frau vorstellte. Das Monster verheiratet? Noch dazu mit jemandem wie mir? Schon der erste Schock für viele. Und der zweite, das wir eine Tochter hatten. Für mich war dies völlig normal. Für die Dorfbewohner ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Doch die Müdigkeit gewann nun doch noch die Oberhand und ich schlief ein. Und es sollte seit langem wieder einmal eine Ruhige Nacht werden.

So ich hoffe das neue Kap ist nicht zu schlimm. Schreibt mir doch eure Meinung! **bettelblick **

_ Nicht erfunden. Das passiert bei uns regelmäßig. Genauso die Tatsache das eine Predigt mindestens zehn Minuten dauert. Aber eher noch länger. Die Sache mit Mozart war zwar nicht an Ostern sondern an Pfingsten. Und da hab ich echt gedacht ich bin während der Predigt eingeschlafen.(was nicht weiter wunderlich währe) Predigt unser BGR noch von alten Pfingstbräuchen und im nächsten Moment ist er bei Mozart. Nach der Messe hat mein Dad auch gefragt ob er da eingeschlafen ist. _


	13. Aufstehen!

Kapitel 2: Aufstehen!

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich zeitig. Die Sonne schien noch nicht durch die Vorhänge. Es würde wohl ein schöner Tag werden. Ich konnte keine Wolken entdecken. Also stand ich kurz auf um das Fenster zu öffnen. Als die kühle Luft hereinwehte, verschwand ich aber eilends wieder im warmen Bett. Durch mein Aufstehen weckte ich Erik, der sonst eigentlich immer vor mir aufstand. Doch mittlerweile, hatte auch er sich daran gewöhnt einfach mal eine Stunde länger liegen zu bleiben.

Das erste was er bemerkte, war das die Fenster offen wahren. – _Sag mal bist du des Wahnsinns fette Beute? Oder willst du das ich erfriere? Wenn du mich loshaben willst, nur zu sags ruhig und ich verschwinde!_ – Fügte er mit einem grinsen hinzu – _Ich wünsch dir auch einen schönen Morgen Schatz. Was hast du den gegen frische Luft?_ –Fragte ich ebenfalls grinsend zurück. – _Gegen frische Luft an sich ist rein gar nichts einzuwenden. Doch diese frische Luft ist im wahrsten Sinne den Wortes FRISCH._ – Als ich wieder im Bett lag, kuschelte ich mich ein wenig enger an Erik, der mich daraufhin in die Arme nahm. – _Wie spät ist es eigentlich? - Kurz nach sechs Uhr! – So früh? – Ja genießen wir die Stille noch ein wenig. Die wird nämlich nicht mehr allzu lange anhalten._

Um ehrlich zu sein, Ich genoss die stille zu zweit sogar sehr.

Rückblick: Frühjahr 1885

_Raoul! Nein! Christine schrie entsetzt auf. An Raouls Degen ran ein einzelner roter Tropfen nach unten. Er hatte seinen Gegner an Arm getroffen. Er hatte vor lauter Wut einfach nur zugestochen. Zum Glück für Erik. Er hatte ihn verfehlt und nur leicht am Arm erwischt. Doch war der plötzliche Schmerz so überraschend, dass er seinen Degen fallen lies und auf die Verletzung starrte._

_Doch dachte Raoul gar nicht erst seinen Gegner zu verschonen. Er setzte gerade zu einem weiteren Schlag aus, der seinen Gegner wohl mit Sicherheit getroffen und außer Gefecht gesetzt hätte, wenn nicht sogar getötet. Doch auch Christine hatte die Situation erfasst. Sie lief auf beide zu und griff nach Raouls Degen. Doch bei dem Versuch im die Waffe zu entreisen schleuderte Raoul sie mit einem Schlag auf den Boden und wandte sich wieder seinem Gegner zu. _

_Erik hatte versucht wieder an seine Waffe zu kommen, doch Raoul war schneller gewesen. Nun MEIN FREUND! Wer von uns hat nun das Ruder in der Hand. Ich hätte dich damals schon zur Hölle schicken können. Das ich es nicht getan habe war ein Fehler wie ich jetzt sehe. Doch andererseits kann ich den Augenblick jetzt richtig genießen._

_Raoul war weiter auf Erik zugekommen und hielt ihm die Spitze seines Degens entgegen. – Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, aber sie wird dir niemals wieder gehören, dass versichere ich dir. – Oh sag doch nicht so was! Das ist doch lächerlich. Ich gewinne ihr Herz schon zurück mach dir darüber nur keine Gedanken. Und nun FAHR ZUR HÖLLE! Er setzte zu einem weiteren diesmal gut gezielten Schlag an, doch plötzlich hielt er mitten im Schlag inne. Sein Gesicht nahm für Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen erstaunten Ausdruck an, dann bemerkte Erik den roten Fleck, der sich auf Raouls Hemd ausbreitete. Raoul drehte sich um und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Christine? Du? Warum ... . Weiter kam er nicht bevor er endgültig zusammenbrach. Hinter ihm stand Christine – in der Hand hielt sie einen blutigen Dolch._

_Diesen Tag würden sie beide nie vergessen. Abends als sie nach hause gekommen waren, beschlossen sie alle miteinander, gleich am nächsten Tag aufzubrechen. Paris wurde von einem Tag zum anderen zur brodelnden Gerüchteküche. Der Vicomte de Chagny war tot. Und von einem Mörder fehlte jede Spur. Und da Christine als vermisst galt, wurden auch Gerüchte über die „Ehefrau" des Ermordeten im Keim erstickt. _

_Das einzige was sowohl Christine als auch Erik nicht so recht verstanden war, dass sie wirklich niemand gesehen haben sollte. Das ganze Personal war im Haus. Und sie waren auch nicht gerade leise gewesen. Den einen Duell auf der Terrasse müsste doch auffallen. Doch das war anscheinend nicht der Fall. Was ihnen eigentlich nur recht sein konnte. _

_Und so ergab es sich, dass sie noch am selben Abend den Rest ihrer Sachen packten und am nächsten Morgen noch vor Sonnenaufgang aufbrachen. Begleitet wurde die kleine Familie von Meg und Nadir. Megs Mutter Madame Giry wollte wenig später nachkommen. Eilende Geschäfte hielten sie noch in Paris. Die beiden wussten ja was passiert war. Und da Erik und Nadir schon wenige Tage zuvor die meisten Sachen nach Boscherville gebracht hatten, mussten sie sich auch nicht mit großem Gepäck aufhalten. _

_Christine war während der ganzen Reise still und in sich gekehrt gewesen. Der Vorfall der letzten Nacht ging ihr doch sehr nahe. So sehr sich die anderen auch bemühten, nicht einmal Erik gelang es sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Doch beschloss er im Stillen, ihr erst einmal etwas Zeit zu lassen. Nur durch ihre Tochter lies sie sich immer wieder kurz „aufwecken". So betrachtet verlief die Reise recht ruhig. Meg hielt ihr Versprechen nicht für die allgemeine Belustigung zu sorgen ein. Und so traf es sich, das die kleine Gruppe am zweiten Tag abends in Boscherville ankam. _

Das konnte ihnen nur Recht sein. So konnten sie sich ungestört in dem kleinen Dorf bewegen, ohne das jemand Fragen stellte, die vielleicht unangenehm werden konnten. Und da das Haus von Meg und ihrer Mutter fast neben dem von Erik und Christine lag, konnten sie auch die restlichen mitgebrachten Sachen schnell hineinbringen.

Doch von einer Person wurden sie erwartet. Von Marie Perault. Erik kannte sie schon seit seiner Kindheit. Sie war die beste Freundin seiner Mutter gewesen. Und auch hatte sie sich ab und zu dazu durchgerungen sich um Erik zu kümmern. Und sie hatte schon immer panische Angst vor Spinnen. Sie musste mittlerweile wohl um die Achtzig sein. Doch war sie für ihr Alter noch erstaunlich Fit. Sie hatte sich seit dem Tod von Eriks Mutter Madeleine um das Haus gekümmert. Eigentlich hatte er gehabt das Haus zu verkaufen. Aber getan hatte er es am Schluss doch nicht. Und im nachhinein war es gar keine so schlechte Entscheidung gewesen. Immerhin wollte er hier mit seiner Familie in Ruhe leben. Auch sie war regelrecht geschockt über die Tatsache, dass eine Frau sich mit Erik einlassen konnte. Hatte sich aber auch genauso schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

_Wenig später verabschiedete sich Erik von Meg. Er hatte ihr angeboten bei uns zu übernachten, damit sie die Nacht nicht alleine in dem neuen Haus verbringen musste, doch sie lehnte dankend ab. Sie sei ja kein kleines Kind mehr, und außerdem währe ja Nadir auch noch bei uns. Da wollte sie sich nicht auch noch aufdrängen. _

Als Erik wenige Augenblicke später zu „Hause" ankam, kamen auch ihm die Erinnerungen hoch. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, war er ebenfalls vor dem Haus gestanden. Doch hatte er damals die feste Absicht, dass Haus und damit auch die schrecklichen Erinnerungen die er damit verband niederzubrennen. Doch sollte jetzt endlich alles besser werden.

Wir lagen immer noch im Bett. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht überwinden aufzustehen. Es war einfach zu bequem und darüber hinaus, war es im Zimmer mittlerweile eiskalt geworden. Und es war so schön warm unter der Decke. Wie schon gesagt, zum aufstehen konnten wir uns anscheinend beide nicht so richtig durchringen. Also entschloss ich mich dazu einfach noch ein wenig weiterzuschlafen.

Zumindestens solange, bis auf der Treppe ein wohlbekanntes Trampeln erklang. Als ich das hörte sagte ich schmunzelnd zu Erik: Deine Tochter ist aufgewacht. – Doch er brummelte noch im Halbschlaf nur so was wie: Vor Sonnenaufgang ist es deine Tochter. - Und keine zehn Sekunden später wurde auch schon die Schlafzimmertüre aufgerissen, und ein schwarzhaariger Wirbelsturm stand im Zimmer. Maman, Papa aufstehen, es ist Ostern! Kommt schon! Wir sollen doch zu Meg gehen. – Und so schnell sie aufgetaucht war, so schnell war Madeleine auch wieder verschwunden. – Sagtest du irgendwas von Ruhe meine Liebe? Ob Erik meine Antwort verstand, weis ich nicht. Denn ich brummelte eigentlich nur so was wie : Soviel zum Thema friedliche Stille! Doch hatte dies zur Folge das wir doch noch aufstanden.

Rückblick Boscherville: Tag nach unserer Ankunft

Es war seit langem wieder einmal eine ruhige Nacht gewesen. Denn ich brauchte mir keine Sorgen mehr darüber zu machen, dass Raoul plötzlich auftauchen würde um mich zurückzuholen. Über Nacht wurde mir dies nun zum ersten mal wirklich bewusst. Endlich konnte ich ein Leben führen, fern vom Schrecken der Vergangenheit. An der Seite meines Mannes und gemeinsam mit unserer Tochter als richtige Familie. Ich war zwar mit Raoul verheiratet gewesen, doch erst an Eriks Seite wurde mir bewusst, was ich bei ihm so vermisst hatte. Für Raoul war ich eben nur die Frau an der Seite des so bekannten Vicomte de Chagny. Doch Erik sah in mir einfach die Frau die ich war, die er liebt. Und ich liebe ihn.

Als ich so richtig wach wurde, bemerkte ich das Erik wohl schon vor mir aufgestanden sein musste. Wie er es doch auch schon früher so oft getan hatte. Er brauche nie viel Schlaf sagte er einmal zu mir. Und um ehrlich zu sein, machte ich mir deswegen auch keine Gedanken um solche Dinge. Irgendwie gewöhnt man sich an solche „Macken". Und das war bei Gott nicht seine einzige. Doch waren alle nicht sonderlich erwähnenswert. Ich übersah sie mittlerweile einfach.

Wenig später war ich auf dem Weg in die Küche. Ich hatte viel zu lang geschlafen. Es war bereits nach neun. Madeleine schlief noch und wecken wollte ich sie auch nicht. Also lies ich sie weiterschlafen. Unten angekommen hörte ich Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Die eine gehörte ohne Zweifel Erik. Doch die zweite kannte ich nicht. Es war außer uns nur noch Nadir im Haus. Doch der war schon zeitig aufgebrochen, um Meg zu helfen. Wir hatten das Gepäck gestern Abend nur noch schnell in den Häusern abgeladen, so das heute das große auspacken anstand. Leider. An sich betrachtet ist Verreisen ja ganz schön, doch das ewige ein- und auspacken konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht ausstehen. Solche Sachen mussten halt sein. Also sagte ich auch kein Wort darüber.

Auch meine Neugier war nun geweckt. Also ging ich schnurstracks auf die Wohnzimmertüre zu um diese zu öffnen, als ich bemerkte, dass auch Marie Peraults Stimme erklang. Als ich durch die Türe trat, verstummte sie Augenblicklich. Sie und ihr Begleiter, der ohne Zweifel der Priester des Dorfes war, wie unschwer an seiner Kleidung zu erkennen war sahen interessiert in meine Richtung.

Erik ergriff als erster das Wort, um das plötzliche Schweigen zu durchbrechen. – Guten Morgen mein Engel. Darf ich dir Pater Kare vorstellen, er ist kurz vorbeigekommen um uns in Boscherville Willkommen zu heißen. Pater, meine Frau Christine. – Sehr erfreut eure Bekanntschaft zu machen Pater. – Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits Madame. -

Mademoiselle Perault kennst du ja bereits. – Guten Morgen Mademoiselle Perault. – Guten Morgen. –

Irgendwie gefiel mir der Blick nicht den sie mir bei diesem steifen Guten Morgen zuwarf. Doch der Pater schien ein ganz sympathischer Mensch zu sein. Trotzdem wollte ich keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen.

In der Zwischenzeit, hatte ich es irgendwie geschafft ins Badezimmer zu kommen ohne das mir die Augen zufielen. Den im Gegensatz zu Erik brauchte ich meinen Schlaf! Sonst bin ich den ganzen Tag über ungenießbar. Und ich hatte auch nicht vor heute vor Acht aufzustehen. Doch die Rechnung hatte ich ohne meine Tochter gemacht. Seit sie mitbekommen hatte, das wir bei „Oma" und „Tante" Meg zum Frühstück eingeladen waren, war sie ganz aus dem Häuschen. Und die Tatsache, das wir erst gegen elf kommen sollten, war ihr egal. Die Türe ging auf, und Erik betrat den Raum.

Was wenn ich dir sage, das jemand bestimmtes seit gut fünf Minuten unten vor der Haustüre einen Indianertanz aufführt. – Wieso das den? – Wörtlich gesagt: Seid ihr immer noch nicht fertig? Wie lange dauert das denn noch? – Wie bitte? Ist das dein Ernst?

Ich drehte mich um. Er stand vor mir, so das ich in seine dunklen Augen sehen konnte. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren verändert. Wir gingen nun öfter unter Leute, und es machte im auch nichts mehr aus das die Leute manchmal doch noch etwas schief hersahen, wenn sie sahen das er eine Maske trug. Besser gesagt, er hatte sich verändert als er erfahren hatte, dass er der Vater unserer Tochter war. Damals hatte ich ihn eiskalt erwischt. Er hatte keine Ahnung das ich eine Tochter hatte als ich bei ihm wieder auftauchte. Und als ich es ihm gesagt hatte, war er erst einmal völlig weggetreten. Aber er liebte seine Tochter sehr.

Und auch heute noch frage ich mich, weshalb ich damals eigentlich mit Raoul weggegangen bin. Hätte ich gleich auf meine innere Stimme gehört, währe ich bei Erik geblieben. Aber nein, ich wollte ja unbedingt mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Und was hatte ich schließlich davon? Eine überstürzte Flucht, monatelanges Versteckspielen um am Ende auch noch entführt zu werden und einen Mord zu begehen. Ja ich kann ohne zu übertreiben sagen, dass die letzten Wochen in Paris turbulent gewesen waren. Doch nun musste ich wohl erst noch einen kleinen Wirbelsturm bändigen. Doch Erik war schneller. Er nahm mich 9in die Arme und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, wie er es so oft tat. Und ich muss offen zugeben, dass es mich immer wieder erstaunte, dass er sich immer noch so schnell bewegen konnte. Und es war genau das, was ich in meiner Beziehung zu meinem Exmann besser gesagt zu meinen toten Exmann vermisst hatte. Einfach nur ohne etwas zu sagen die nähe des anderen spüren. Sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Die Gedanken einfach abstellen und nicht an morgen denken zu müssen. Doch leider hatten auch solche Momente ein Ende.

Gib mir, gib mir nen richtigen Lover, einen der mich hält und bis zum Morgengrauen bleibt.

Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals, um sein Gesicht näher zu mir herunterzuziehen. Ich küsste ihn, und schon erklang von unten ein lautes Scheppern. – War ja klar. Immer wenn es Romantisch wird. – Genervt ging ich Richtung Tür, ohne Erik auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, der mittlerweile ein schadenfrohes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.

Aus Mamma Mia


End file.
